FV415: The Dark Page of the Book
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: With the entire Voyager crew back safe and sound in the Alpha Quadrant, Starfleet don't waste anytime in arranging a court martial for one crewmember; Janeway's estranged son.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Page of the Book**

**Written //** 25th - 26th & 31st March, 1st - 3rd April 2004

------------

**February 2380**  
**The Enterprise, the bridge:**  
Most of the Enterprise main cast were standing around the centre of the room, all holding glasses. Noah held a tray with a few bottles on it, he started to make his way around the room.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lena asked as Noah filled her glass.

"Nope, we're home," Tom replied.

"How long for this time?" James asked.

Tom grinned, "ok for one week only, Tom's bookies is re-opened. Taking all bets."

Craig raised his eyebrow, "when did it close exactly?"

Jessie watched Noah fill her glass, "what is this anyway?"

"My new invention, strawberry flavoured champagne," Noah proudly replied.

"She's not allowed alcohol Noah," James said, while taking the glass out of Jessie's hands. The so called champagne was gone seconds later.

"You don't have anything else do you?" Jessie pouted.

"Sorry, I only have a can of coke and it's mine," Noah replied.

Jessie spotted the can in his pocket, she quickly snatched it away from him. He didn't notice.

"So how did this happen, a sphere doesn't transport ships," Lena questioned.

"We don't know, can we just celebrate?" Triah replied.

Bryan pulled a face at his glass of champagne, "this looks gross."

"We can't celebrate yet," Craig said, glancing at Triah's station. "We're being hailed."

"Oooh by who?" Triah asked.

"By Voyager," Craig replied.

"On screen," Tom ordered, grinning slightly. Everyone gathered around the centre of the room as the viewscreen showed the Voyager bridge.

"Screw you Indian, I'm first officer," Andrea snapped.

"Uh we're on," Jodie said.

Chakotay and Andrea turned to the viewscreen. "Oh, damn it," Chakotay muttered.

Tom glanced briefly at the others behind him, "hey Commander. You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Yeah being blind is relief for that," James commented. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What, instinct?"

"So how did you do it?" Chakotay asked, glaring slightly. Andrea was busy sniggering next to him.

Tom shrugged, "we don't know actually. A Games Sphere pulled is in."

Chakotay's eyes shifted nervously, "you mean you got home by a click of a finger?"

"Kinda," Tom replied.

"Click of a finger? You mean Q did it," Lena said.

"We think so," Chakotay replied.

"Uhoh," Craig muttered.

"Ok, what now?" Lena groaned.

"Well in this area there is us, Voyager, another Federation ship, what looks like the Lillyia Fleet, and a Cardassian ship," Craig replied.

"You mean they're still hanging around? Helm pick up speed," Andrea commanded. The viewscreen got distorted, then it went off.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

The ship shook, the red alert lights and sirens went off. Everyone put down their drinks, or what was left of them.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "hmm.. I wonder what's happening, let me think." As he was the closest to Tactical, he started working at it. "Shields are holding."

"It seems like the Cardassians disrupted the hail, cheeky sods," Craig said.

Triah quickly sat down at opps, "you're an idiot Craig. We're being hailed."

"Ah they just wanted attention," Zare commented.

Gal Satai suddenly appeared on the viewscreen, scaring all the crewmembers who have never seen Cardassians before. "Enterprise, lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

"Actually that would be inconvenient, would you mind telling us why?" Tom said.

"Well if you don't lower your shields and hand over a James Taylor, we'll do it for you," Gal Satai replied.

"Oh I see, no problem," Tom said.

James glared in his direction, "do you want to live until your next birthday?"

"Wait, what do you want him for?" Lena asked.

Gal Satai's eyes focused on James as she spoke, "he is wanted for murder. You've got ten minutes to lower your shields, if you don't we'll destroy you." The viewscreen changed back to normal view.

"Right, so in order to collect and punish a murderer they decide to murder everyone on a ship. That doesn't work," Lena muttered.

"Please, they're Cardassians, it does make sense. Two wrongs make a right with them," Jessie said.

"What should we do?" Triah questioned.

"What's the problem? We've got what they want, lets give it to them," Tom replied. Jessie turned around, she kneed him in the usual place. He fell to the ground, almost crying.

Bryan tried to keep a straight face, "is he guilty of this anyway?"

"If it's what I think it is, then yeah kinda," James replied.

"Kinda?" Craig said.

"Well it was kinda an accident. I was fighting them, two hit their heads and were killed. Plus I was a little evil when I did it," James meekly said.

"Hang on, how many people have you killed by accident and were a little evil?" Triah asked.

James glanced at the ground, "four."

"Actually that's not bad for you. I expected five considering that you've been beating up Tom for ten years," Lena commented.

Tom pulled himself up, "see, this is why we should turn him in. The man has tried to kill me several times. Why not just let them take him?"

"Lena, if this comes out wrong don't take it as an offence. The reason why the number isn't five is because I like to keep Tom alive just so I can achieve my goal," Jessie said.

Lena looked confused, "what is your goal?"

"To make sure Tom can never have anymore kids," Jessie replied.

Tom turned rather pale, "ok, we'll defend him to the very end."

"I still say killing him would work too," Lena muttered.

"Nah, that's too easy," Jessie said.

"Hmm, do these Cardassian guys know how long ten minutes is cos they're powering weapons," Daniel questioned. "Oh wait, they're not."

"They're leaving," Triah said. She smiled, "oh.. Voyager and the other ships are coming."

"Great, when they hail again first make sure if Janeway's there, she's sober. If she's not there, or if she is sober, contact me," Tom said, heading for the Ready Room.

"Does anyone want to come to the Mess Hall for more drinks?" Noah asked. Everyone nodded, they all headed out of the room.

Tom stopped by the Ready Room doors, "fine, be like that."

_**Captains Log Supplemental: The Enterprise is now in the Alpha Quadrant, in a few minutes we will finally meet up with them and escort them home.**_

**Voyager, the Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was busy working on her personal computer. Admiral Paris was on the screen, behind his own desk.

"Yes I couldn't believe it either. Q obviously brought them back and decided to hide it from me," Kathryn said.

"So Q just helped them home for nothing in return?" Paris questioned.

"We had to care of his son for a little while," Kathryn replied.

"I see," Paris said.

The door chimed. "Yes, come in," Kathryn called.

Chakotay stepped into the room, "Kathryn the Cardassians paid the Enterprise a visit. They detected us though so they're leaving."

"I should of guessed that Gal Satai would make a move," Kathryn sighed.

"There's something else," Chakotay said. "Somebody on the Leda contacted the Cardassian ship."

"Yes well Kathryn, there is something you need to know. I forgot to mention it to you before you accepted the mission," Paris said.

Kathryn groaned, "you mean you didn't want to mention it until now."

"Well yes actually," Paris said.

"I take it's got something to do with why the Leda was sent to come with us, what is it?" Kathryn questioned.

**Meanwhile onboard the Enterprise**  
**Security Office, Deck Five:**  
Lena walked through the main doorway, "James?" She looked around and found nobody. "Ok, is there anybody here?" She headed towards a small lift leading down to the below deck. As soon as she stepped on it, it slowly headed down.

Half way across the room, Craig and Zare were talking quietly. Lena was about to walk up to them just as they leaned in to kiss each other.

Lena stepped back onto the lift. As it returned to Deck Five Daniel walked into the room, muttering to himself. "I don't get what's so good about this Earth place, it's probably just the same as any other m-class planet."

"I wouldn't know," Lena muttered.

Daniel sat on the edge of the desk, "you mean you haven't been there before?"

"I don't know, if I did Q made me forget about it," Lena replied.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked.

Lena glanced at him, she smiled. "I'm fine. I was thinking, do you want to get a coffee or something?"

"A coffee, a Janeway is asking me to go out for a coffee," Daniel said in disbelief. "I figured a kick in the groin was a no."

"Sorry about that, I was just shocked," Lena said meekly. "Coffee?"

"Yeah why not," Daniel replied.

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
Jessie sat down on the sofa holding a small bag, "so what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. They know I'm guilty so they'll lock me up no matter what I do," James replied.

Jessie groaned, "don't you get a trial or something? Surely your mum will talk to the Admirals she's all friends with."

"A trial wont help me, I did it so there's no point," James muttered.

Jessie glared at him in full force, "look mister, you're not leaving me with three kids, so you can get your act together ok."

James tried to avoid the glare, "Jess I'm just being realistic. A trial is just going to make things worse, they'll find out about all the other murders."

"Yeah but it all started with your stepmum's murder. It might of been the Cardassians, so the court might go in your favour," Jessie said. James glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ok fine, we'll hide somewhere."

"The Cardassians may get violent if we hide away, I don't want anyone to get hurt," James said.

Jessie sighed, "well genius, what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know," James muttered.

"Well stop dissing my ideas," Jessie grumbled, folding her arms.

James made his way over to the sofa, he sat down next to her. "Put yourself in my position. Would you hide away and risk the kids getting hurt. Or would you go through a trial that'll make the original prison sentence even worse?"

"Ok no, but I'm willing to risk getting myself hurt if it means keeping you out of jail. The kids could stay with Danny and Ian until this blows over," Jessie said.

"That's not a good idea either, I don't want you getting hurt, especially when you're pregnant," James said.

"Hey, do you think I'm going to just get stabbed again?" Jessie grumbled.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but yes," James replied.

Jessie pouted, "you know better than anyone that I'm not a pushover."

James stood back up, "I think Tom knows better anyone else Jess." He headed into one of the bedrooms.

Jessie pulled an innocent face, "I don't get how."

The door chimed. Sasha ran out of the room, "I'll get it."

Duncan followed her out, "if I didn't know any better I'd say she was expecting a friend."

"I have friends," Sasha pouted. She walked over to the door, "come in." Angela and two security guys walked into the room. "Hello, who the hell are you?"

"Charming child," Angela muttered. "Is this even the right quarters?"

Jessie pulled herself off the sofa, "oh god no."

Angela then noticed her, "Jessie? My, you're kinda big."

Jessie started glaring again, "I am not big." She gently pushed the two kids back into the other room. "What do you want whore?"

"I don't ask why you're visiting, do I? Where is James anyway?" Angela questioned.

"Of course, you want to see him," Jessie grumbled. "Sorry Angela, he's not going to take kindly to attempted rape right now."

The security guys sniggered. "You raped a guy," one sniggered.

Angela turned red in the cheeks, "no I didn't. I was just young, messed up and stupid."

"You're right about the last two," Jessie commented.

"So what did you do?" the second security guy asked.

"I only tried to come onto him, that's all," Angela grumbled. "Now where is he?"

"He's in our room, go away," Jessie replied.

Angela bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Oh my, you and James are together? Oh are those cute kids yours too, that's funny."

"Do you know what else is funny, a broken nose," Jessie grumbled.

"Gee someone's been spending too much time with the murderous Slayer," Angela said.

"If you don't tell me what you're doing here, I'll get murderous on your ass," Jessie said.

Sasha came back into the room, "mummy, what's going on?"

"Yeah Angela, spit it out just not literally," Jessie said.

Angela rolled her eyes, "I have orders from Admiral Paris to arrest him. He's going to be court martialed for the murder of two Cardassians in 2369."

"The trial is in 2369? So glad I missed it. Not glad you stopped by though," Jessie said.

"Jessie honey, you were more interesting when you had your own personality. James' personality doesn't suit you," Angela said.

"This is my personality, nobody elses," Jessie grumbled.

James walked into the room. His face turned pale as he caught sighed of Angela. "Angela, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Angela muttered. She glanced back at her security guys, "arrest him."

"Oh so you are going to arrest me. That's great, all I need now is a jail full of cats," James muttered.

Angela raised her eyebrow, "what is it with you and cats anyway?" She glared at security, "I thought I told you to arrest him."

"Well you said he was a murderous Slayer, he might beat us up," security guy one stuttered.

"Oh dear god," Angela groaned.

**Meanwhile, Voyager:**  
"You ordered them to compromise with the Cardassians, and arrest him, behind my back?" Kathryn snapped.

"I didn't want to upset you," Paris said. "They just wanted to lock him up for life, but we convinced them to go through a fair trial as it is a strange case."

"Oh wonderful, I feel much better now," Kathryn sarcastically said. The door chimed, "yes?"

Andrea entered the room, "Mr Paris from the Enterprise wants to talk to you."

Kathryn nodded, she pressed a few buttons and Tom appeared on a separate window on the screen. "What is it Tom?"

"I thought you'd want to know that a team from the Leda beamed over to the Enterprise. When I asked Harry he didn't know anything about it," Tom said.

"Supposably a team is arresting James as we speak," Kathryn muttered.

"Oh I see, it's nice to be the first to know," Tom said sarcastically.

"It's going to be six days before we get to Earth, that's enough time for it to sink in," Chakotay muttered.

"Oh that's not the problem. I'm sure I'm going to smack Harry for lying to me," Tom said. Everyone stared blankly, he could only see Kathryn's blank face though. "We made a bet, I betted that James would get arrested when we got back.. he obviously didn't want me to know cos I won."

"Tom," Kathryn grumbled, glaring.

"Uh Paris out," Tom stuttered.

"That's my boy," Paris muttered sarcastically.

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
"Did you really think that two security men would be able to take him away?" Jessie questioned.

"Well why not, he couldn't handle me at one time," Angela said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about my old rule about not hurting girls," James muttered.

Angela shook her head, "yeah right, you always used that excuse. You still hit me, so don't give me that bull."

"I hit you because you hurt Jessie," James said.

"Oh how sweet," Angela said sarcastically. She turned back to the security guys, "will you do as you're told!?"

"It's ok I wont punch any of them, I'll go but on one condition.." James said.

"Let me guess, the condition involves pregnant girlfriends, hair pulling and pushing," Angela said.

"If you think I'm a hair puller and a pusher, you're in for a surprise.. a painful surprise," Jessie said, glaring at her in full force.

Angela raised her eyebrow, "really.. so does it involve your pregnant girlfriend and her standing on my foot?"

"No, it involves you falling into a bonfire, escaping not long before death and just in time to get hit in the neck by a flying axe," James replied. "But whatever happens first."

"So, when do you want the axe?" Jessie asked.

"You can't be serious. It was nearly seventeen years ago, and I've grown, matured, learned from all my horrible mistakes," Angela grumbled. "The least you can do is grow up a little, mature and forgive any horrible mistakes. You really should set a good example for your kids." She folded her arms, "and you wonder why you're getting court martialed."

"Speaking of which, why didn't you get locked up anyway?" Jessie asked.

"It's ok Jess, I said I'd go," James quietly said.

"Go where?" Sasha asked.

"Yes James, tell your one year old daughter where you're going," Jessie said.

James gently took her to one side, "Jess running away isn't going to do any good. The trial will prove that I killed them, but it wasn't really me remember. You were right before."

"Yeah but you said a trial might uncover other stuff you've done," Jessie said.

"Now who's dissing your suggestions?" James said.

"I liked the one where I still see you better," Jessie muttered.

"It's ok, either way they won't lock me away for long. When it happened the police let me go after two weeks, what's changed?" James said.

**Leda, the brig:**  
"A lot has changed over the past ten years. Before you left the Cardassians had no idea about what happened, they found out after you joined the Marquis but they couldn't capture you as easily. Of course the Delta Quadrant and other Galaxy trips made it even harder," Chakotay said.

"It's been about ten years since I did it, why are they so intent in capturing me?" James asked.

"Well it didn't help that you joined the Marquis," Chakotay replied.

"If I tell them I mainly joined to find Jessie, will they drop the charges?" James asked sarcastically.

Chakotay rolled his eyes, "this is serious James."

"I know," James said.

Chakotay sighed, "good now I asked the Admiral if I could defend you, your mother wanted to but she's related to you so she wasn't allowed."

"I thought you said this is serious," James said.

"Who better to defend you than an old member of the family?" Chakotay said.

"Since when were you a member of my family?" James muttered.

"Well I was married to your mother for a while," Chakotay said. "Since I'm not now, and they don't know about it, I was allowed to defend you."

"That's great. What else is planned for today anyway. First Angela arrests me, I get locked in the Leda brig, a guy that hates me and used to be my step dad is defending me.." James grumbled.

"You're not talking to Tom you know, I have nothing against you. When you were evil when Jessie was killed, I was one hundred percent supporting you," Chakotay said.

James raised his eyebrow, "really?"

Chakotay nodded his head, "yes."

"Really?" James said.

"Yes," Chakotay said.

"Was it because Janeway was divorcing you when I tried to kill her?" James asked.

"You'd think so, but I'm not that petty," Chakotay replied. He looked a little ashamed, "twenty percent was supporting you because of that."

"Ok so what are my chances?" James asked.

"Well the Slayer thing is out in the open so that'll help. But there's a lot the public still don't know," Chakotay replied.

"Meaning?" James questioned.

"Meaning they wont understand me when I tell them you were Evil Slayer during the fight," Chakotay replied.

James stared blankly at him, "I hope you plan to explain that to them."

"Well no, Wesley or Ligod can explain it better," Chakotay said.

"Ah so that's what else is planned for today," James muttered. "Are you also planning to get Angela to tell the jury a story about what happened seventeen years ago? Or maybe get Tom to say something like 'he hit me a lot but he meant well'."

Chakotay rolled his eyes, "I get the point. They're the only ones who can explain it."

"Fine," James said.

"Can you think of any incidents or information that could help get the jury on your side?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know but you could not mention the incident where I.. ok everything," James replied.

Chakotay stared blankly, "maybe we should start with your upbringing."

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Page of the Book**

**Written //** 25th - 26th & 31st March, 1st - 3rd April 2004

------------

**The Enterprise, later that day:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay were heading down a corridor, Chakotay was busy writing something on a PADD.

"Oh yes, you could mention that his dad sometimes treated him like it was his fault, you know that he cheated on his wife," Kathryn replied.

"Hmm, he should of blamed it on his alcohol addiction," Chakotay muttered.

"Yes but that's not important to the case," Kathryn said.

"Well he might of been drunk when he beat him, my back up plan is to get the jury to feel sorry for James after all," Chakotay said.

Kathryn nodded her head, "please god don't tell the jury that I 'abandoned' him."

"Sorry, it's my back up plan. I'll try and explain it right, you were doing the right thing after all," Chakotay said.

"Thank you," Kathryn sighed. "So what's your main plan?"

"Don't worry Kathryn, I know I can help him. I've got a few days to come up with extra ideas to help with both plans, just in case," Chakotay said.

Kathryn smiled, "oh good, well at least I'll be delivering Jessie some good news."

"That's true. I'll meet you later ok," Chakotay said. He and Kathryn split up at the next junction.

Kathryn stopped at one of the doors, she pressed the door chime. She walked inside. "Jessie, how are you doing?"

Jessie glanced at her with wide eyes, "I'm freaking out ok, I don't know what to do."

"It's ok, Chakotay thinks he has a chance of winning the case," Kathryn said.

"Really?" Jessie said. "When's this going to happen anyway?"

"A few days after we get to Earth," Kathryn replied. "Listen um, have you got anywhere to stay when we do get back?"

"No, I joined the Marquis because I didn't have a place to live," Jessie replied.

"Well we, or rather my family home has room for you three, if you're interested," Kathryn said.

"We were just going to ask Danny and Ian, they probably wouldn't have room since they have two kids themselves," Jessie said. "Thanks."

Kathryn smiled, "well you're family aren't you? No thanks are necessary."

Jessie raised her eyebrow, "you want a coffee don't you?"

"I'd love a coffee," Kathryn said.

"Am I allowed to visit him?" Jessie asked.

"Yes yes, coffee?" Kathryn replied.

Jessie glanced behind her, "a replicator's over there. I'll give you some rations if you stay here until I get back."

Kathryn nodded her head as she headed for the replicator, Jessie meanwhile headed for the door. "If you want more than one cup, I'm not paying you."

"Fair's fair," Kathryn mumbled as she worked at the replicator.

**The Enterprise** **Bridge:**  
Tom, B'Elanna, Bryan and Johnathan were having a small family reunion in the centre of the bridge. Meanwhile Triah, Harry and Daniel were chatting nearby the viewscreen.

"How do I tell him that I don't want to pay up?" Harry asked.

Triah shrugged, "maybe he's too distracted by seeing B'Elanna again to care. You could trick him into paying you."

Harry groaned, "I don't know what I was thinking, of course James was going to get locked up. Idiot!"

"It is weird though, a lot of crewmembers have done bad things. How come he's the only one getting court martialed?" Daniel said.

"I know, he's not the only one who's murdered Cardassian people," Triah commented.

"Maybe since the Marquis were at war with the Cardassians, it's easy for the ex-Marquis to get away with murder and treason," Daniel said.

Harry sighed, "you don't get it. The Cardassians killed or locked up all the Marquis, maybe they think they've gotten revenge already and don't care about the rest. James wasn't in the Marquis when he murdered those two guys."

"Ah, but still we've broken the rules so many times, plus Starfleet are forgetting the only crewmember who is worse than James," Triah said.

"You mean Annika?" Harry said.

"Ok the only two crewmembers who are worse. Annika went nuts so she could get away with it anyway," Triah said. "I mean Jessie."

"Oh.. how is she worse?" Daniel asked.

"You weren't around when she went psycho the first time. She slaughtered most of the Pegasus crew," Triah replied. Harry nodded in agreement. "The second time she tortured most of the guys. One guy can't even have kids anymore thanks to her."

"Ok think of this. Annika can get away with that as she was insane, but in theory James and Jessie could get away with it for similar reasons too. Being evil can be considered 'going nuts'," Harry said.

"Hmm that means that you don't have to pay Tom yet for the bet. The jury may go in James' favour and not lock him up," Triah said.

Harry's eyes lit up, "oh yeah that's right."

Angela walked out of the turbolift, "who is Lieutenant Commander Paris?"

Tom turned to her, "I am."

"I'm sorry Mr Paris but you'll have to step down," Angela said.

B'Elanna looked confused, "why should he do that?"

"Because I am a higher rank and I've been ordered to take command of the Enterprise," Angela replied.

"Or he may get distracted by this," Triah whispered to Harry.

Harry ignored her, "uh Commander, I thought you were in charge of the Leda."

"We're low on decent commanders Mr Kim, Admiral Paris wants you to command the Leda," Angela said.

Tom looked shocked, "hey hey, are you saying I'm not a decent commander?"

"Technically no, I'm saying that Harry and I are better than you. The Admiral wants you to remain on the Enterprise as a first officer," Angela replied.

"I got my own ship now? But I'm only a Lieutenant," Harry said.

"I know but like I said, we're low on decent commanders. You have more experience in command," Angela said.

Tom stared at her, "I have more experience than him, not that I'm not happy for him."

Angela tried to keep a straight face, "ok your dad mustn't play favourites then."

Tom pouted, "I always hated him."

"We'll be reaching Earth in a matter of days. Not long after we return all of you must attend the court martial," Angela said.

"That means we have to testify right?" Triah muttered.

Angela shrugged her shoulders, "the judge wants all people who know the accused, or just met him, or witnesses to the event to come."

Triah moaned, "oh I hate court martials.. the rooms are always so dusty."

Daniel looked at her, "you worry me sometimes."

**Leda, the brig:**  
Jessie walked into the room, she glanced at the security officer. "Hey you, can you lower the force field?"

"Nope sorry," the security guy replied.

"Well can you just leave then?" Jessie questioned.

"No, this guy has walked through a few force fields," the security guy replied.

"I wish I could now," James grumbled.

Jessie glanced at him briefly, looking amused. "Listen I'm his wife so you can just lower the field, and then leave or you'll be wishing I was behind a force field," she said with her glare on full strength. The security guy looked rather scared.

"I'd do as she says. That glare has lead to several broken bones and a few kicks somewhere in the past," James said.

The guy's eyes widened, "right." He pressed a few buttons, he rushed out of the room.

Jessie smiled innocently, "you really shouldn't lie to your guards."

"I wasn't lying," James said.

"Whatever, how are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"Well I was ok until Chakotay told me that he was defending me," James replied.

"It'll be fine. He knows you and it's better than somebody who doesn't know you," Jessie said.

"Yeah I guess that's true," James said. Jessie walked over to him. "So when is it?"

"About a week, you know a few days after we get back," she replied.

"Chakotay told me that Starfleet want most of the crew off the ship as soon as we reach Earth. Do you have a place to stay during this?" James questioned.

"Yeah, I just don't get why Starfleet are in such a hurry," Jessie replied.

"Something to do with the new crew coming onboard," James said.

"Well you'd think they'd give us five minutes to get sorted out," Jessie muttered.

"Well they probably figured everybody would be in a hurry to get home," James said. "So where are you staying?"

"Your mum offered her family home," Jessie replied.

"Oh, that's Indiana right?" James questioned.

"Yeah, have you heard of it?" Jessie replied.

"No, Janeway mentioned it before. It's probably an American state. You know Indian, Indiana," James replied.

Jessie folded her arms, "that sounds to me like Chakotay's home place." She sighed, "we do seem like two people who skived Geography, don't we?"

"We did," James said as he put his arms around her.

"Oh well, we shouldn't of done that," Jessie said.

"No but I still think it's American, Janeway speaks like an American," James said.

Jessie giggled, "that means you're part American."

"Oh god," James muttered.

The security guy came back in the room with another two guys. "Ma'am, you're time's up."

"Did he just call me ma'am?" Jessie asked.

James nodded, "yeah he did."

Jessie turned away, "look mister I don't like being called ma'am. That's reserved for old women like James' mother."

"Uh huh, miss time's up," the security guy stuttered.

Jessie smiled like nothing happened, "ok." She kissed James on the cheek, "see you later." She headed out of the room.

"I can't believe you called her ma'am," James said.

"What's wrong with it, it's not like I called her handsome.. women hate it when you call them that," the security guy muttered. The other two security guys sniggered.

**January 2351 (twenty nine years previously)**  
**England, Durham:**  
Peter walked into the living room, "you do realise that people need sleep, don't you?"

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him, "yes, I'm aware of that."

"Well sort out that noise please," Peter said.

Kathryn sighed, "maybe he wouldn't of started crying if you hadn't of walked in his room."

"What's that suppose to mean? I was just checking to see if the curtains were closed and everything," Peter grumbled.

"It means that you always manage to upset him," Kathryn said with a smirk on her face. "Seriously, I'll sort it out in a minute." The computer in front of her started beeping. "Ok you'll have to deal with it."

Peter glared at her, "me?"

"Well yes, he is your son too," Kathryn replied.

"Ugh, I thought this was a woman's job," Peter grumbled. He stepped back into the room he came through earlier.

Kathryn shook her head, "what did I get myself into?"

Susy stepped out of another room, "are you not sorting that out?"

"Peter is," Kathryn replied, while staring at the computer screen.

"Well you'll be waiting a while then," Susy muttered, she followed Peter into the other room.

Kathryn waited until the sound of a baby crying stopped. She switched the monitor on, Admiral Janeway appeared on it. "Oh, hi daddy."

"Hello Kathryn, how are you feeling?" Janeway said.

"I could be better," Kathryn replied.

"Well your teachers are asking about you, they're wondering when you're coming back," Janeway said.

"Oh I don't know when I'm coming back.." Kathryn sighed. The sound of a baby crying returned.

"Oh well done Peter, just get out," Susy's voice grumbled.

"Who's baby is that?" Janeway frowned.

Kathryn looked worried, "my friends.. my roommates Peter and Susy."

"I see," Janeway said, not looking convinced.

Susy walked in holding a one year old baby, Kathryn turned to her. "Kathy, I can't take it anymore.. this isn't even my business." She handed the baby to Kathryn, then walked away.

Kathryn turned her head briefly, "oh I'm their nanny too."

Peter walked in, "god, what is there for him to cry about? I mean a baby can't get stressed about his job, all he does is lie there all day. I'd kill to be able to do that again."

"Uh huh, he's stopped crying.. can you put him back to bed?" Kathryn asked quietly.

Peter groaned as he took the baby off her again, "ok but if he starts crying again, I'm going to demand a test to see if he's actually a proper he." He walked away again.

"Honey, you're dealing with stress by looking after a child? I don't get it," Janeway muttered.

"Oh buggar it, where did he go?" Peter snapped.

Kathryn looked around, "Peter, what did you do this time?"

Peter walked back over, "well he woke up so I put him down, instead of going to his room he ran away."

"Kathryn," Janeway grumbled.

"I'll be right back daddy," Kathryn stuttered. She spotted the baby trying to climb onto the sofa with her. "Crap, James sweetie, go to bed." She quickly picked him up, and sat him on her knee. She tried to turn back to the computer, she immediately got distracted as he grabbed a hold of her long hair. "No ow.. sweetie stop it." She glanced slowly at the screen.

"Kathryn.. is he.." Janeway stuttered.

"Uh.. I'm losing the signal daddy," Kathryn replied, she quickly turned the computer off.

**Several days later:**  
"Well I think my father knows so I don't know what to expect," Kathryn said, with James on her knee again.

"Well he had to know sooner than later. He probably didn't actually guess right," Susy said.

"Maybe," Kathryn sighed. She cringed as James grabbed her hair again.

"You know, you should try tying your hair up or something," Susy commented.

"Uh huh," Kathryn muttered as she tried to gently pull James' hands off her hair. He just grabbed a hold of a different strand. "As long as he doesn't pull it hard again, it's very cute." She kissed him on the forehead, he giggled. "Oh did you hear that? That was so cute."

"Not when he's doing it after throwing my kitten into the tree," Susy grumbled.

"Susy, that kitten is psychotic anyway," Kathryn said.

Peter walked into the room, "Kathy, you have a visitor."

"I do?" Kathryn said. Her eyes widened as Admiral Janeway walked up beside Peter. "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to speak to you in person, and to see the grandson you wanted to hide from me," Janeway replied.

"Susy, do you want to go in the kitchen?" Peter asked. Susy nodded her head, they both rushed into the kitchen.

Kathryn stood up with James in her arms, "well this has been great dad.."

Janeway walked closer to his daughter, "why didn't you tell me?"

Kathryn sighed, "I knew you'd be mad. I'll be coming home soon so we can talk then."

"What made you think you could hide something this important from me?" Janeway said. "Does Justin know?"

"No and he's not going to, not yet. You don't understand dad," Kathryn replied.

Janeway sighed, "he's not Justin's, is he?"

"No, remember that Christmas party two years ago?" Kathryn said.

"Yes I do, who is the father then?" Janeway asked.

"That's not important," Kathryn replied.

"Ok but I hope you plan on both of you coming home soon," Janeway said.

"I wish I could go now but the father wants to keep him," Kathryn mumbled.

"What about you, he's yours too?" Janeway questioned.

"The deal was if we had a daughter I'd keep her, but if it was a son he'd take him," Kathryn replied.

Janeway shook his head, he pointed his finger at James, he grabbed a hold of it. "What about this little guy, who does he want to stay with?" He tried to take his finger back but he couldn't. "He's a tough little fella, isn't he?"

Kathryn smiled, "I'd love to keep him, but he's better off here. Here he has a family he's familiar with, besides I'd have to leave the academy to look after him."

"That's true," Janeway sighed.

**March 2380** **(present day):**  
**Indiana:**  
A large runabout about flew out of the clouds, it landed outside a large posh farm house.

The door on the runabout lowered. Kathryn headed out, Duncan pushed past her, "where's the nearest bog?"

"Can you wait a few minutes?" Kathryn asked.

Duncan stood, looking like he was lightly dancing, "I dunno, maybe."

Jessie followed them out with Sasha right behind her. Sasha pulled a disgusted face, "what's that smell?"

"Honey this is a farm, it's best not to ask," Jessie replied.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "it used to be a farm. The smell is called country air."

"Oh right, it's been a while," Jessie said.

"We'll pick up the luggage later, lets just get inside," Kathryn said. She lead Jessie, Duncan and Sasha towards the house.

Lena and Yasmin made their way out of the runabout. "You're right, this place does smell weird," Lena commented. They both followed the others.

Kathryn opened the front door, "mum we're back."

Gretchen rushed to the passage way, "you weren't gone long. Did you find the Enterprise?"

"Actually yes," Kathryn replied. She glanced behind her, "mum this is Jessie, Duncan and Sasha."

"Nice to meet you," Gretchen politely said. She knelt down in front of the kids. "Hello there."

"Hi, can I use your toilet?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, Kathryn can you show him where it is?" Gretchen replied.

Kathryn smiled, "yeah ok." She lead Duncan further into the house.

Lena and Yasmin appeared behind Jessie and Sasha. "Hello Yasmin, who's this?" Gretchen asked.

"My sister Lena, got any coffee?" Yasmin replied. She pushed passed Gretchen.

Gretchen frowned, "always." She lead everyone else into a large living room. "So Lena, how old are you?"

Lena pulled a face, "twenty."

"She doesn't really exist, the implant thing keeps her here," Yasmin said heading for the kitchen.

Lena rolled her eyes, "mum'll explain it better."

"She already has," Gretchen smiled. "So is it true that Yasmin was cloned from you, I found that pretty strange as you don't look alike."

Jessie and Lena glanced at each other looking confused. "Um no, wrong kid uh, grandma right?" Lena said, shrugging her shoulders.

Gretchen nodded her head, she looked confused, "I don't understand. I was told that Yasmin was cloned from you, I figured there was two children. Obviously there's just one then."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "yep typical." She followed Yasmin into the kitchen, Sasha followed her.

Lena looked nervous, "there's three kids actually."

"Right, so Yasmin was cloned from the third one. You're from another timeline, so what kind of bizarre thing happened to bring the third one here?" Gretchen asked.

"Bizarre?" Lena muttered.

"Yes, I thought that, that's the reason why Kathryn hasn't told me yet. Is it too complicated to explain?" Gretchen questioned.

"Well James is the most normal out of us. I'd never thought I'd say that," Lena replied.

Kathryn and Duncan joined them again, "so I think I should show everyone to their rooms."

Gretchen turned to her, "why didn't you tell me you that the James Yasmin mentioned was your son?"

Kathryn turned pale, "uh.."

"Why did you explain Yasmin and I and not James. He's the oldest after all, plus nobody gets a headache when you explain it," Lena asked.

Gretchen glared at her daughter, "he's the oldest? Was he around before the Voyager incident?"

"Um do you want a drink? Poison, no? Just for me then," Kathryn stuttered.

"Kathryn I demand an explanation," Gretchen snapped.

Jessie came back into the room with Yasmin and Sasha. "I take it she knows now," Jessie said.

"Not fully. Where did he come from, how old is he?" Gretchen asked.

"Thirty, but despite what people say, I'm not," Jessie replied.

Kathryn glanced at her, "stay out of this."

Lena tried to keep a straight face, "you liar." Jessie glared at her.

"Is she another child you're not telling me about?" Gretchen asked.

"Eeew gross," Jessie groaned.

Kathryn glared at her, "no.. she's um, she's James' wife."

Gretchen glanced at Jessie first, then down at the two kids. "Oh you don't mean.. they're his aren't they?"

"Yes but that's not my fault," Kathryn muttered.

"Well lets recap. Before you left for the Voyager mission in 2370, I was a mother of two daughters. Now, ten years later, I'm a great grandmother?" Gretchen muttered.

"Wow, she thinks she's great, how shallow," Duncan muttered.

"No Dunc, that means she's your father's grandmother," Jessie said, trying to keep a straight face.

Gretchen sighed, "Kathryn, can we talk privately about this?"

"That's probably a good idea," Kathryn replied. She and Gretchen headed out of the room.

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Page of the Book**

**Written //** 25th - 26th & 31st March, 1st - 3rd April 2004

------------

**Two days later**  
**San Francisco:**  
The large court room was slowly filling up. The judge used the hammer to get everyone's attention, "can everyone please sit down. The trial will begin."

"Ohno," Kathryn whispered.

Chakotay glanced back at her, "what?"

"I know the accuser's lawyer, very well too," Kathryn replied.

"Ohno, you've slept with him haven't you?" James muttered.

Kathryn stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "No, he used to bully me at school."

"The trial will begin. Defendant, what does your client plead?" the judge asked.

Chakotay looked worried, "um.. kinda guilty but kinda innocent."

"Explain," the judge said.

"Well what would a possessed crewmember who killed someone plead?" Chakotay asked.

"I wasn't actually possessed," James muttered.

"It's a similar principle," Chakotay whispered.

The judge sighed, "very well, the accused pleads kinda innocent but kinda guilty." He used the hammer. "Accuser, you may begin."

The lawyer stood up smiling smugly, "kinda innocent, kinda guilty? Interesting but I am here to prove that Mr Taylor or whatever he is called now is 100% guilty."

The audience, who were not Voyager or Enterprise crewmembers by the way, gasped.

"Oh god, it's the same audience from our trial," Kathryn muttered.

"Not only will I prove that he killed two innocent Cardassians.." the lawyer said. All the Marquis crewmembers laughed quietly. "Fine, killed two Cardassians, but I also prove that he is a menace to society and should be locked up for the rest of his life."

"Mr Parker, would you please call your first witness," the judge said, looking half asleep.

The lawyer frowned, "as you wish your honour but I had a whole speech prepared."

The judge yawned, "yes that is a shame."

"Ok, my first witness is one of the Cardassians that were lucky not to be killed by the accused, Gul Palain," Mr Parker said.

One of the Cardassians who were sitting at the accusers table stood up, he sat in the witness box.

"Gul Palain, please tell the court what you saw on the night of 18th December 2369," Mr Parker said.

"I'm not familiar with human dates," Gul Palain said.

Mr Parker groaned, "use your common sense, the night your two friends died."

"Oh of course," Gul Palain said, looking embarrassed. "The group I was with were innocently walking through a shopping centre."

**December 2369**  
**Manchester, the Trafford Centre:**  
A group of Cardassians were walking around one of the centre fountains, on the top floor. They were humming innocently, some even had linked arms.

_"Mr Palain, please be realistic."_

_"Oh.. I'm sorry."_

The Cardassians stopped humming, the ones who had linked arms separated. They all started talking amongst themselves.

_"We heard a scream coming from nearby."_

The sound of a woman screaming caught everyone's attention. People started gathering around nearby the Cardassians.

_"Of course we were curious, you can't blame anyone for that. We decided to see what was going on."_

"Should we see what's going on?" one Cardassian asked.

"Yes we should," Gul Palain replied.

The group made their way over to the crowd.

_"I managed to push through some people, of course gently. I saw a human woman lying on the ground, her throat had been slit."_

_"Please can you not narrate the damn flashbacks."_

_"That's not realistic."_

_"Fine."_

Gul Palain had now gotten to the middle of the crowd, several other members of the group could now see Susy lying on the ground, blood pouring from her neck. A few people were trying to help.

_"It wasn't long before medical help arrived, she was still alive but obviously in a lot of pain."_

"There's nothing we can do," one nurse said quietly.

The doctor sighed, "don't give up too easily."

_"We should of left then, little did we know staying around would lead to the deaths of two of our closest friends."_

_"Good good, keep it dramatic."_

_"It was dramatic Mr Parker. Anyway not long later a human male, probably late teens or early twenties, pushed to the middle of the crowd. We all figured he was a relative, we were obviously wrong."_

**Present Day**  
"What's that suppose to mean?" James asked quietly.

Kathryn cleared her throat, "she wasn't remember."

"Please Mr Stuart, we need to listen to the rest of the testimony," the judge said.

**December 2369:**  
"Please son, you should keep away," the doctor said.

"It's ok," Susy managed to say in a damaged voice.

_"The woman slowly started to fade away. The doctor's pronounced her dead only a minute later. It was so sad."_

_"What happened next?"_

_"The human stood up just as we were going to leave. I mentioned to my friends that it was none of our business."_

"It's none of our business, we should go," Gul Palain said.

**Present Day**  
"I'm sorry, it was quite a traumatic experience.. I can't go on," Gul Palain said.

"Oh please, that is so fake," Jessie commented.

"Jessie, keep quiet," Kathryn whispered to her.

"Please try Mr Palain, this is important," Mr Parker said.

Gul Palain nodded, "we were just leaving when the human suddenly attacked us. Well originally I thought he was human, but he so obviously wasn't."

"Please explain," Mr Parker said.

"He was stronger than normal humans, plus I've never seen a human with such dark eyes before," Gul Palain said.

Chakotay stood up, "objection your honour.. I.."

"Mr Chakotay, you will get your chance to testify," the judge said.

"I just wanted to say that he is human, a lot of planets in the Alpha Quadrant know about Game Cubes and the Slayers that fight them and.." Chakotay quickly said.

"If he is a protector, why did he totally slaughter us ten years ago," Gul Palain snapped.

"Mr Chakotay please sit down," the judge said.

"Slaughter is an exaggeration," James muttered.

Chakotay sat back down, "don't worry, I'll get my chance."

"Mr Palain please continue," Mr Parker sighed.

Gul Palain sighed, "very well. We all did what any sensible Cardassian would of done, we defended ourselves. Starfleet security tried to stop the fight, some of us were pulled out of it. In the end there was just me and my two doomed friends."

"Can you remember how badly injured the others were?" Mr Parker asked.

"The others got out with a bruise each at least," Gul Palain replied.

Mr Parker nodded, "how did you survive?"

"I was lucky. I fought back skillfully and stopped holding back. I was doing so as he was a young human after all. I only survived because the last blow he made I managed to avoid, not entirely.. I just wasn't hit in a place that could knock me over. A security female and one male managed to pull me away. I blacked out not long later," Gul Palain replied.

"Why did you blackout?" Mr Parker asked.

Gul Palain sighed, "because after one of the first blows, I fell onto the ground and hit my head. I was losing a lot of blood."

"What happened when you woke up?" Mr Parker questioned.

"I woke up in a human medical place. I made one of the nurses tell me what happened to the other two in the fight, she told me that they had hit their heads so hard they suffered serious brain damage," Gul Palain replied. "Like I said, I was luckier than them."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Parker asked.

"Yes. That human killed my two friends in cold blood, he deserves to be locked up for that," Gul Palain replied.

"You may sit down," Parker said.

Gul Palain nodded, he headed back to his original seat.

"Now I do have plenty of other witnesses who will all have the same story. It would waste the court's time to go through them all, I do believe we should hear what the killer's story is like in comparison," Mr Parker said. The audience gasped.

"Oh my god, this is annoying," B'Elanna groaned.

"Your honour I'd like to call to the stand, Mr Taylor-Stuart," Mr Parker said.

Chakotay looked worried, "he'll probably try to trick you, try to avoid stupid questions."

"Damn, I like answering stupid questions," James muttered sarcastically as he stood up. He sat down in the witness box.

"Now, please tell the court what happened," Mr Parker said.

"Where do you want me to start?" James asked.

Mr Parker shrugged, "well start with before the murder. What were you doing?"

Chakotay cleared his throat. "That's a stupid question," he whispered.

Kathryn shook her head, "just think it, he may hear you." Chakotay nodded his head.

"Ok I'll start there. I'll try not to tell a story involving humming and innocently skipping in a shopping centre," James said.

Gul Palain glared at him as he jumped to his feet, "I don't need a trial you know, I could kill you where you stand or sit."

Mr Parker looked worried, "please do not anger Mr Palain."

"Why, can he hurt me?" James said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Please Mr Palain, sit down," Mr Parker calmly said.

The judge used the hammer, "order in the court room." Gul Palain sat down, not looking any happier than before.

Mr Parker sighed, "please tell your version of events."

"Ok then," James said.

**December 2369**  
**Salford:**  
Susy was busy folding up some clothes, she placed the folded ones onto a pile on the bed. James appeared in the doorway, "you called?"

Susy glanced at him, "yeah I did. I am going out in a minute, I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Trafford Centre again?" James muttered.

"Yes," Susy sighed. "Are you interested?"

"Well unless they've installed a system that shocks anyone who comes in the centre too much, no," James replied.

Susy groaned, she dropped what she was folding onto the bed. "You know I'm tired of this, you got what you wanted.. you don't have to marry Dannielle."

"I know, but sometimes I just think that you don't want me to be happy," James said.

Susy turned to him, "what are you talking about?"

"Well first you take me away from my home, and then when my best friend comes back you scare her off," James replied.

"She was a bad example to you," Susy muttered.

"I don't think so, I was always like this, you know that," James said.

"No you weren't. Because of her you became a nasty piece of work," Susy grumbled. "I tried my best to make you feel at home here, but all you've done is throw it all in my face. I'll go to the Trafford on my own." She walked out of the room.

_"Ooh that's interesting, a nasty piece of work_ _you say."_

_"Do you mind?"_

_"Sorry, continue."_

**Half an hour later:**  
John sat down on the sofa as James came into the room. "Susy went on her own?" John asked.

"Yeah," James muttered in response.

John looked up at him, "something wrong?"

"No, we just argued again," James replied.

John sighed, "I wish you two would sort it out. She has tried very hard to.." James walked back out of the room. "Hmph that was rude." The computer nearby started beeping, John climbed off the sofa and went over to it.

**Present Day**  
"Hmm, what happened there?" Mr Parker asked.

"I had a weird feeling that I should get to the Trafford, I heard the computer beeping while I was leaving," James replied. "Anyway, can I go on?"

Mr Parker sighed, "is your story getting to the proper point now?"

"You asked me to start before the murder," James muttered.

"Very well," Mr Parker sighed.

"I looked around the Trafford for a while. It didn't take long to find a crowd gathered around the murder scene. I talked to my stepmum for a minute or two, then she died.." James said.

"Did she not tell you who did this to her?" Mr Parker asked.

"No, she just had time to tell me that she was sorry and was about to tell me something else," James replied. He glanced over at Kathryn, "she was probably going to tell me about my real mum."

Mr Parker nodded, "ok go on."

"Well I overheard some people talking, then laughing quietly. I stood up to see who it was, it was the group of Cardassians.." James said.

"I object, I was not laughing!" Gul Palain snapped.

"Please Mr Palain, let him finish his story. We can object about it later," Mr Parker calmly said.

"The rest of the incident is pretty vague to me, all I remember is fighting the whole group," James said.

"Mr Palain described some of it to us, does it sound about right?" Mr Parker asked.

"I guess so," James replied.

Mr Parker sighed, he leaned on the desk in front of him. "Do you remember why you attacked them?"

"All I can remember is being very angry, I figured since they were laughing they were responsible for her death," James replied.

Gul Palain gasped, "I didn't even see the woman until after the murder, that is outrageous!"

"Was it your intention to kill them, or did you just want to hurt them?" Mr Parker asked.

"I just wanted to hurt them," James replied.

"Ok I think I've finished here. But I still have some questions for you," Mr Parker said. He started pacing. "This isn't the only time this has happened, has it Mr Stuart?"

"Oh crap, here we go," Chakotay muttered.

"On several occasions you have threatened to and tried to kill Mr Tom Paris," Mr Parker said.

The audience gasped, some glanced at Tom. He pretended to look upset, "he wouldn't lie, not at a time like this."

Harry rolled his eyes, "oh stop it Tom."

"Is this true?" Mr Parker asked.

"I only tried to kill him once," James muttered. The audience gasped again. "But I was being controlled by a chip in my head."

"I see, did you have a chip in your head when you tried to rape your wife, who was just your pregnant girlfriend back then?" Mr Parker asked. Several people collapsed.

Jessie looked really annoyed, "who told him about that?"

Chakotay groaned, "shh, be quiet."

James covered his face with his hand, "crap.."

"Excuse me, I take that as a no then," Mr Parker sneered.

"You take it right," James muttered. Some more people collapsed. "But I was really really drunk, depressed and even more drunk."

Jessie glanced in Tom's direction, "I feel like punching someone."

Tom turned pale, "what, I didn't even know about this.. I swear."

"I see," Mr Parker said, shaking his head. "Let me think.. hmm, the next incident was the murder of a prison inmate on an alien planet."

"He was insane and he stabbed Jessie," James muttered.

"And he was annoying," Jessie commented.

Mr Parker rolled his eyes, "moving on. Next there was somebody called Simon.."

"He deserved everything he got," James commented.

"I see," Mr Parker said. "Your niece Kiara was the next victim, in something called the YWF." More collapsing ensued.

"Ok I'm not proud of that one either. One thing I didn't know she was my niece, next she.." James said.

"She cheated at the match, yes I know. Jessie was easily revived afterwards.. you should of known that," Mr Parker said.

"I think it would of been better if I didn't exist," Jessie whispered.

Chakotay shook his head, "Jessie I'm trying to panic here, stop distracting me."

"Now the next victim was his own biological parents," Mr Parker said. The remaining people in the audience collapsed, just leaving all of the ex Voyager and Enterprise crewmembers. "I know what you're going to say Mr Stuart, Jessie was murdered and you were angry again."

Kathryn shook Chakotay's arm, "please god interfere."

"It's ok, nearly all of those are incidents of evillness, which I plan to explain," Chakotay said quietly.

"Then why are you panicking?" Jessie asked.

"Because some aren't," Chakotay replied.

"Would you say that you have a violent nature, Mr Stuart?" Mr Parker sneered.

"There's a good explanation for that.." James muttered.

"Care to enlighten us?" Mr Parker sneered.

Chakotay stood up, "I can explain that."

"That's nice but I'd like to hear it from him," Mr Parker said.

"The worst incidents, well all but one, I was evil.. I'm not now," James said quietly.

"Yes some would argue that you still are evil," Mr Parker said.

"You don't get what I mean," James said.

"No I do, the Accuser rests," Mr Parker said. He sat down next to Gul Palain.

The judge yawned, "ok, Mr Chakotay you may begin the defence."

**Half an hour later:**  
The conscious audience were heading out of the court room.

"Well we're screwed," Jessie commented.

Chakotay sighed, "I didn't want to bring out the big guns so early."

Lena folded her arms, "what do you mean?"

"Sorry Lena, but my attack plan is to get the watchers to explain the Slayer side of everything, and everyone else to testify on behalf of James himself," Chakotay replied.

"You think that'll work?" Kathryn questioned.

"Yes I think it will," Chakotay replied.

"What do you have planned next?" Jessie asked.

"Well I think you should be next," Chakotay replied.

"Me, great," Jessie said.

"There's something I want you to do. When I start asking you too many questions you pretend to get upset, and mention you don't want to be a single mother with two kids," Chakotay said.

Jessie raised her eyebrow, "you want me to act soft?"

"Yes, it's a good tactic. My backup plan is to make the jury feel sorry for you guys," Chakotay replied.

Jessie put her hands on her hips, "I can do much more than pretend to cry. I have known James since I was little, so I'm more useful than most of your interviewee people. If you want someone to cry like a baby, I'll kick Tom in the balls before he goes up to testify."

Tom turned pale again, "um no, that wont prove anything.. it wont help you."

"You could always use Sasha," Lena said, trying to keep a straight face.

"No Sasha and Duncan are not coming anywhere near this," Jessie said.

Chakotay groaned, "fine, I'll ask some proper questions. I'll leave the blubbering to Tom."

Tom pouted, "hey, me crying in a very manly way wont affect the trial in your favour."

"Whatever happened to crying is not a sign of weakness?" Jessie asked.

"Shut up," Tom muttered.

Nearby Kevin was leaving the court room, he bumped into Nikki who was coming back in. "Hi, sorry.." he said.

"It's ok," Nikki said.

"Why are you going back in for?" Kevin asked.

"Oh I thought I left something.." Nikki replied, she picked up a bag off one of the seats. "I did."

Kevin nodded his head. "So, how you doing?"

Nikki raised her eyebrow, "that doesn't work anymore does it?"

Kevin pouted, "no.."

Nikki tried not to laugh, "would you like to go out sometime?"

Kevin smiled, "you took the words right out of mouth. Sure." He and Nikki headed out of the room.

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Page of the Book**

**Written //** 25th - 26th & 31st March, 1st - 3rd April 2004

------------

**A little while later:**  
Everyone were in their places again, the old audience had been replaced by new people.

"Mr Chakotay, you may continue from where you left off," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honour," Chakotay said. "I don't think many people in this room, can safely say that they know the accused well enough, to say he is naturally violent. Only one person in this room knows him well enough to say that, I'd like to call to the stand Mrs Stuart."

Jessie got up, she headed over to the witness box and sat down in it. "Can I just say that Mrs makes me sound really old."

Chakotay tried to keep a straight face, "yes, I apologise."

"Apology accepted," Jessie said.

"Is this scripted or something?" Lena whispered to Kathryn. She shrugged.

"Jessie, how long have you known the accused?" Chakotay asked.

"Twenty six years, my god I sound really old again," Jessie muttered in response. Chakotay tried not to laugh. "There were a few years during that time where we were apart so it's actually twenty one years."

"When you first met him, what was your first impression of him?" Chakotay asked.

"Objection, this is futile," Mr Parker said.

"No, I'll allow this," the judge said.

"He should have a trial himself, he sounds Borg to me," Jessie said.

Mr Parker raised her eyebrow, "hey, you were Borg."

"No I meant still," Jessie said.

Chakotay cleared his throat, "please answer the question."

"Ok first impression. Back then I wasn't very keen on guys, I thought all of them were creeps. James was a little different, he didn't try to bully me plus he was actually friendly and a little shy actually," Jessie replied.

Kathryn nodded, "it's true."

James glanced back at her, "shh." Kathryn giggled quietly.

"Did he seem violent to you?" Chakotay asked.

Jessie shook her head, "no."

"He had lost his half sister two years previously, right?" Chakotay questioned.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that then," Jessie replied.

"Well Mr Parker made it clear that James is only violent when somebody dies, gets hurt.. you get the idea, but he wasn't violent at all after his sister's murder," Chakotay said.

"That doesn't prove anything," Mr Parker muttered.

"I am aware he was only a child at the time but it is obvious at this age that he isn't violent by nature. His mother told us earlier that the only thing he did that was violent, was throw a cat away from him, that cat was attacking him. One year olds do silly things, especially when they're scared, this is no different," Chakotay said.

"Children don't always grow up with the same personality, they grow up and some are even the total opposite in the end," Mr Parker said.

"If you say so," Chakotay said. He turned back to Jessie. "Now what was the first violent incident that you can remember?"

"Uh, his dad just died and he kept hitting kids who were making fun of him. Some were joking about his dad, some were joking about how he was bullied by a ten year old," Jessie replied. She glanced down at the table, "he hit me once but I said something stupid, he was upset."

"I see, he only got violent when his father died. Interesting," Chakotay said.

"Can I remind the court that his father was violent as well, Mr Stuart may have been violent all along because he inherited that trait," Mr Parker said.

"Mr Parker, can you please not interrupt," the judge snapped.

Chakotay smiled, "thank you, your honour." He started pacing. "Mr Parker is right, James' father was violent and he was charged with child abuse when he was four years old. A lot of people who were bullied by their own parents tend to act violent themselves.."

"Plus he probably just got his mum's temper, not his dad's," Jessie added on.

Kathryn tried to look innocent, "what?"

James glanced back at her, "got coffee granules in your pocket, haven't you?"

"No.." Kathryn said innocently.

Chakotay tried not to laugh, "anyway." He turned back to Jessie. "You said you've known him for twenty one years in total now.. at any time in your friendship or relationship has he shown any sign of being evil?"

"You mean the normal kind?" Jessie questioned. Chakotay nodded his head. "Not really, he always was sweet, sensitive, a little sarcastic, and he always felt guilty after a lot of the incidents Parker described, and other minor ones."

"Evil people seem to have a large ego, don't they? Does James strike you as someone with a large ego?" Chakotay asked.

Everyone glanced at Danny who was sniggering. "He said ego Dan, my god," Ian groaned.

Jessie tried not to laugh herself, "no, he always used to doubt why I was with him, and friends with him. The only part of him he's proud of is.. Danny don't say anything, is his strength."

Danny looked innocent, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Last question Jessie. Does the fact that James is responsible for a few deaths make you doubt your relationship with him?" Chakotay asked.

"No.. even though most of the murders weren't his fault he always feels guilty. Besides I'm not perfect either," Jessie replied.

Tom sniggered, "yeah she's probably killed more people.. why isn't she on trial?"

Jessie glared in full strength over in Tom's direction.

James tried to keep a straight face, "just avoid eye contact."

Jessie instantly calmed down and tried to look innocent. Tom briefly glanced at her, he figured it was safe to look back.

"What are you doing, I said avoid eye contact," James said. He then released what he was saying and who he was saying it to, "what the hell's wrong with me?"

Kathryn put her hand nearby his face, she had coffee granules in her palm. "Want some?"

"No, you have those," James replied.

Kathryn giggled, "oh you are such a sweetie." She licked the granules off her hand.

Chakotay stared blankly at her, "uh, Jessie you can sit down now." He turned to the jury, "defence rests for now."

Parker stood up, "well I must apologise on behalf of my rival, I know that you're all eager to go home so I wont keep you. Now I call to the stand, Mr Tom Paris."

Tom stood up, he headed over to the witness box. He sat down nervously.

"Mr Paris, do you remember the incident where Mr Stuart killed his own dad?" Parker asked.

Tom nodded, "yes I do, I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Please tell the court what happened," Parker said.

"Objection, this has nothing to do with the Cardassian and Trafford incident," Chakotay said.

"Oh and asking the accused's wife what she thought of him when they were kids, is?" Parker sneered.

"Continue Mr Parker," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honour. Now Mr Paris, tell us your version of events," Parker said.

Tom nodded, "yes but you'll have to excuse the way I tell it, as you will tell by the story my skills do not include story telling."

**April 2378**  
**The Enterprise:**  
Chakotay tapped his commbadge. "Yes, what is it?"

In: "We were just contacted by Janeway, then the signal was cut off. We don't know where she is. What should we do?"

"Stand by," Chakotay said. He turned to opps.

"According to the sensors she's in James' quarters," Harry said.

Tom's eyes widened, he jumped to his feet. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." He rushed into the turbolift.

**James' Quarters:**  
Tom kicked down the door, "stop!"

James smiled as he turned his head to look at the newcomer. "Oh it's my favourite action man wannabe. How ya doing?"

"I cannot let you do this. It is wrong," Tom boldly said.

"You mean it's right," James said.

"Don't correct me with your rubbish Evil Slayer logic. I hate evil in all forms," Tom said.

"And I hate being interrupted," James said. He pushed Peter towards Tom, he caught him and gently put him to one side.

"This ends now, no one hurts members of this crew on my shift," Tom said.

**Present Day:**  
"And then I started to kick his ass and.." Tom stopped his story. Everyone in the room was laughing. "Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Tom, you said storytelling is not one of your skills," James said, he continued laughing.

Tom pouted, "it's true." Everyone laughed louder.

"Oh stop it, you're killing me," B'Elanna laughed.

"Fine, I'll tell the right story," Tom said, still pouting.

**April 2378:**  
James and Lena looked towards the door. James groaned, "oh great, it's action man wannabe."

Tom was standing nearby them, pointing a phaser at James. "I'm warning you, I'll shoot if you don't get away from her."

"Don't let me stop you, go ahead," James said.

"You asked for it. Say goodnight bitch," Tom said boldly.

**Present Day:**  
"Mr Paris.. I demand that you stop.. lying to the court," the judge managed to say in between laughs.

"Why does no one believe me?" Tom moaned.

"Well for one thing I did that, not you.. and I don't remember saying that last line," Craig laughed.

"Oh yeah, if I wasn't there how come I know what was said?" Tom said smugly.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Tom everyone knows you were eavesdropping on the whole thing."

Tom pouted, "fine. James got locked in the brig, he managed to escape as he could walk through the force field."

"How could he do that?" Parker asked, while still trying to recover from the laughing fit.

"Cos he was Evil Slayer," Tom replied.

"What is that?" Parker asked.

"Well it's when a Slayer goes psycho after somebody dying or something," Tom replied.

"I see, thank you, you may sit down," Parker said.

"But I'm not finished the story," Tom moaned.

"Believe me, we've all had enough laughs for one day," Parker said.

Tom headed back to his seat muttering under his breath.

"I'd like to call to the stand Miss Yasmin Stuart," Parker said.

"Oh not again," Yasmin groaned. She headed for the witness box.

"Please tell the court how you came to be," Parker said.

Danny burst out laughing again, "disgusting pervert."

Everyone glanced over at her. Ian looked rather embarrassed, "uh Dan, she wasn't born that way."

"Oh," Danny muttered, blushing slightly.

Yasmin pulled a face, "fine. Voyager's main enemy cloned me from James' DNA."

"I see, so the only difference is your age and sex, am I correct?" Parker questioned.

Danny burst out laughing again, "oh that's priceless."

Parker shook his head, "please ignore the insane blonde and answer the question."

"Well I think I'm different in more ways than that," Yasmin muttered.

"Explain," Parker said.

"Well I grew up differently, plus I can probably get away with the stuff he's done," Yasmin said.

James shook his head, "great, thanks Yassy."

Yasmin grinned, "oh and I have nice hair."

"Uh yes. I hear that you have an obsession with death," Parker said.

"Well I liked the idea of killing but I don't now, but seeing dead bodies is cool," Yasmin said.

"I see. I find it strange that a clone of James, who is technically three or four years old, is obsessed with seeing dead bodies and wanted to kill people herself. I mean according to his wife when he was four he was shy, not violent, friendly and not a bully. Very strange indeed," Parker said. He turned to Yasmin, "you may sit down."

"Fine, annoying," Yasmin muttered under her breath. She headed back to her seat.

The judge used his hammer, "the court is in recess until tomorrow morning. We will continue then."

The audience started to clear the room, James was guided away by security to another door.

Naomi was just leaving when she caught sight of Kevin, she rushed over to him. "Hiya, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hey Naomi, so.." Kevin said.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Naomi butted in.

Kevin grinned, "sure."

**August 2364**  
**Salford:**  
Susy opened up one of the bedroom doors, she walked straight inside. She looked confused as she glanced at James, he had a computer in front of him as he lay on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

James glanced at her, "talking to someone on instant messenger."

Susy frowned, "who?"

"Who do you think?" James snapped, he turned back to the computer.

Susy groaned, she made her way over to him. She stood on the opposite side of the computer. "I think it's time you move on, you live here now."

"Shh, I'm talking," James said.

Susy rolled her eyes, "don't give me that. You'll never get over that girl and your old life if you continue talking to her."

"Did I say I wanted to get over anything?" James muttered.

"Look you're ill.. you should talk to her later," Susy said.

James looked confused, "do you even know you're saying these words?"

"I don't want you talking to her, ok!" Susy snapped.

"Well I didn't want to come here but I had to anyway," James said.

"Fine," Susy grumbled. She grabbed the computer off the bed, and dropped it onto the ground. "Now that you're done with that, I need your help with something down stairs."

James stared at her, "you're crazy."

"Well it must run in the family, now I want you downstairs in five minutes," Susy said.

James climbed off the bed, he knelt down next to the computer. "Thanks, it's broken."

"Well that was the point, and don't call me that," Susy muttered.

James stood back up, he was shaking a little as he did. "You do realise that I have no way of talking to her now?"

"I told you, it's for your own good," Susy said. She then noticed he was shaking slightly, "wait, are you ok?"

"What a stupid question," James muttered. He weakly hit her, but she recoiled from the blow. She was about to say something but he interrupted her, "you know I hate a lot of people, but I've never hated any of them as much as I.." He then collapsed onto the ground, he managed to hit his head off the side of the wardrobe on the way down.

"Oh crap.." Susy stuttered.

**Present Day**  
The doors to the brig opened up, Gul Palain and Gal Satai walked through them. Gul Palain glanced at the guard, "can we be alone please?"

"No sorry sir," the guard replied.

"Fine," Palain grumbled. Satai remained near the door while Palain walked over to the forcefield.

James noticed his new visitors, he stood up and walked over to the forcefield. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to be a little closer to the freak who murdered my friends," Palain grumbled.

"It's only murder if I meant to do it, it was an accident," James said.

Satai shook her head, "nobody would hit that hard just to hurt somebody."

"You're wrong, I'm not the only human that's had this problem," James said.

"Really?" Palain said, looking amused.

"Stuff like this happens a lot," James said.

"I'm sure," Palain muttered. "I still don't know how you did it."

"Do your research Palain, I'm a Slayer," James said.

"Right, that's just some fairytale Starfleet told us to trick us into this stupid trial," Satai said.

"Right, fairytales involve vampires, people with extra strength and telepathy, weird cubes coming from the sky and very evil shapeshifters," James commented.

Satai shrugged, "well humans like to make up silly stuff like that."

"Are you seriously telling me that you've never had a Game Cube attack?" James questioned.

"No," Palain replied.

"Not even on one of your colonies?" James asked.

"Game Cubes are not real," Satai muttered.

"Wow you people are so annoying that the Softmicron don't even want to go near you, that's funny," James commented.

Palain growled, "no it's not funny, do you see me laughing?"

James rolled his eyes, "no, do I want to?"

"You will though, when the security guards start dragging your sorry human arse to one of our worst prisons," Palain muttered.

"Your prisons?" James muttered.

Satai smiled, "nobody told you I take it. If we win the case, Starfleet will hand over custody to us for punishment."

"Where are your sarcastic jokes now, hmm?" Palain sniggered. He and Satai walked out of the brig, they passed Kathryn as they went though the doors.

"Ensign, you're dismissed," Kathryn said. The guard nodded his head, he followed the Cardassians out of the room. "What were they doing here?"

"I think they were trying to intimidate me," James replied.

"Ah, they do that a little too well sometimes. Did they succeed?" Kathryn asked.

"Eventually yeah, will I be going to a Cardassian prison?" James replied.

Kathryn sighed, "I don't know what will happen."

"Can you find out?" James asked.

Kathryn frowned, "I suppose I could try but I wouldn't worry about losing the case."

"That's easy for you to say," James said.

"How can this be easy for me? You're not going to lose this ok," Kathryn snapped.

"Why do I get the feeling you already know?" James muttered.

Kathryn sighed, "damn telepathy."

James just raised his eyebrow, "I didn't need telepathy."

"Well it wont be that bad," Kathryn sighed. "You're strong enough to survive those prisons. A Cardassian prison should be easy for you."

"I would prefer it if I didn't have to go to any prison, I have other people to think about," James said. "I know I'll have to go anyway and I'd accept that, but a Cardassian one is the only type I'd be willing to escape from and die trying."

"I don't understand," Kathryn said.

"I still think that Palain and his buddies where the ones who murdered Susy," James said.

"Oh," Kathryn said.

"I know, she wasn't my real mum but she seemed that way when it happened. I hated her for what she did to me, but everything she did was to help me not her," James mumbled.

Kathryn frowned as she folded her arms. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I dunno, I probably took it so hard cos I treated her so badly. At least a Cardassian prison sentence couldn't be given to a more deserving person," James muttered. He then glanced at Kathryn, she looked uncomfortable. "My god I knew this when I was younger, and I'm doing it again to you."

Kathryn smiled weakly, "you really shouldn't worry about that."

"I am now. I regretted treating Susy so badly and not getting a chance to apologise before she died. Here I am ten years later doing the exact same thing to you, insulting you, ranting at you.. and hurting you.." James said.

"It's not that bad, we've had some friendly incidents," Kathryn said.

"Ok, name one where I didn't finish the conversation with an insult or something," James said.

**March 2372 (eight years ago)**  
**New Earth:**  
Kathryn headed towards the lake, she sighed as she looked around the area. She then spotted James sitting on the grass not far from the lake itself.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kathryn said.

James glanced up at her, "huh what?"

"I said it's beautiful," Kathryn smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," James mumbled.

"How's your head?" Kathryn asked carefully, she sat down next to him.

"It's been through worse," James replied.

"I'm not relieved to hear that," Kathryn said. "What happened?"

"Oh I had a fight with my mum," James replied. Kathryn's eyes widened. "No just an argument."

"Oh good," Kathryn sighed in relief.

"That was round about the time of my second hunger strike, don't ask," James said.

Kathryn looked uneasy, "I wont."

"She had gotten me mad enough to hit her but I was as weak as Tom.." James said. Kathryn tried not to laugh. "Anyway I collapsed in the wrong place, the wardrobe was in the way."

"Oh that's not good," Kathryn muttered.

"Yeah it's not. They got me to the hospital and I nearly died of brain damage. Luckily I have a tough head," James said.

"I see," Kathryn said.

"Ok I say nearly died, I did die for a little while," James said. "I probably have one hell of a death record now."

Kathryn smiled, "I'll say."

"Like I said, the head's been through worse," James said.

Kathryn nodded her head. "Look I've been thinking, you know about our current situation. It was wrong of me to interfere in your personal life and.."

"Well I've been think about it too. I guess Jessie and I took it too seriously. My mum always interfered with us, despite us just being friends then. I thought that I was at an age where I'm not suppose to be overprotected," James said. He smiled, "god if my mum were here and it was her that saw me instead of you, she'd be mad as hell."

"Maybe a little," Kathryn smiled. "She'd probably be upset because she'd know now that her son isn't a child anymore, despite his behaviour sometimes." He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "But later she'd probably accept it, be happy that he is happy now, and a little proud that he didn't rush into it like a lot of young people."

"You think so?" James said.

Kathryn nodded her head, "trust me, I'm sure of it."

**Meanwhile, a coffee shop in San Francisco:**  
"What do you think will happen?" Lena asked, folding her arms on a table.

"I dunno, this is my first trial so I don't know if it's going good or not," Daniel replied.

"Well I don't know either," Lena said.

A waitress walked over to their table, she put two cups of coffee in front of them.

"What would your mum think if she knew you were with a guy at a coffee place?" Daniel questioned.

"She'd probably go nuts. It would be best if nobody knew about this for now," Lena replied.

A shadow came over the table, they both looked up at the source. "Well aren't we a little cosy?" Craig muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Lena groaned.

"It's a public place, you know," Craig replied.

Daniel looked uncomfortable, "oh my god you guys, we're just having coffee."

"Yeah but why with you, this is very sudden," Craig said.

"Quicker than you and Zare getting together, nah that's not possible," Lena commented.

"Oh so this is what this is about," Craig said. "You're trying to get me back for going with Zare."

Lena laughed, "oh you're so full of yourself, aren't you? I'm not as petty as you, you know."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Craig asked. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You should know what I mean. You and Zare are together because you're just so meant for each other," Lena said sarcastically.

Craig raised his eyebrow, "fine Lena, I'm getting a little old for these kind of games. I'll leave you to it." He walked out of the cafe.

"Wow that could of been awkward," Daniel muttered.

**Later that night, Indiana:**  
Gretchen watched as everyone else came into the living room. "Not going so well I take it?" she said.

"Well it could be better," Jessie muttered.

"Oh well, would any of you like a drink?" Gretchen asked.

"Coffee," Yasmin and Phoebe said in unison.

Gretchen nodded, "Lena, Chakotay?" Lena shook her head.

"I'll have a tea, if you don't mind," Chakotay replied.

Gretchen glanced at Jessie, "coffee?"

"Uh, yeah please.. just don't give any coffee to the kids. Last time Duncan stole James' coffee, he was awake for three days," Jessie replied as she sat down.

Gretchen smiled, "it's ok I wouldn't, they're both asleep anyway."

"What time is it?" Lena asked.

"Nine," Gretchen replied.

Lena sighed, "oh thank god, I figured it was really late."

"Actually I'd better not have a coffee, I'd rather be awake just in case I get interviewed again," Jessie said.

Chakotay nodded his head, "good idea."

"Where is Kathryn anyway?" Gretchen asked.

"She went to see James, it's typical that only she is allowed right now," Jessie replied.

"That's a recipe for disaster," Lena commented.

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Page of the Book**

**Written //** 25th - 26th & 31st March, 1st - 3rd April 2004

------------

**The next day:**  
The court was in session again, well kind of, everyone was waiting around. The judge was asleep, of course the trial couldn't really start with him asleep.

"This is why judges should retire earlier," Chakotay muttered.

"Meh, lets just start without him," Parker said. He started to stand up.

"No Parker it's my turn," Chakotay blurted out. He rushed out of his seat, Parker pouted and he sat down. "I have tried to prove my clients innocence or whatever you call it to the best of my ability. I have tried to prove that he is not a danger to society and shouldn't be locked up in prison, by just getting people who know him and are related to him to testify. I believe it's time to finish this once and for all, I'd like to call to the stand Mr Ligod Geenewell."

Ligod's eyes lit up, "oh goodie, I love interviews." He stood up and headed over to the witness box.

"What is he doing?" James muttered.

Chakotay glanced at him, "I am bringing out the big guns." He turned to Ligod. "Now Mr Geenewell, what is a Games Slayer?"

"A Games Slayer is a person who is either born with abnormal strength, or trains to be strong, to fight the anomaly known as Game Cubes," Ligod replied.

"I see, now what is a Game Cube?" Chakotay asked.

"In laments terms it is a large cube that lands on cities and colonies. It is a weapon created by one of the most dangerous species in the galaxy. The cubes all have a basic function. They land on a city, transport everyone who was in the area inside it and it plays out a virtual reality game. If the people inside wins the game leaves and everything is fine. If they lose, it kills the people inside it and destroys the area it landed on," Ligod replied.

"Ok, now explain to me what an Evil Slayer is," Chakotay said.

Ligod sighed, "that is a complicated topic and I will try to explain it the best I can. Every Slayer gets their strength from 'evil' inside them, and they all train to keep it inside them. However when a Slayer isn't properly trained, the evil can be let out if something traumatic happens like a death of a family member. When that happens the Slayer gets stronger and feels the need for vengeance. If he or she kills they lose control completely."

"So is this what happened to James?" Chakotay asked.

"We think so, no watchers were around to train him you see. The death of his mother, or who he thought was anyway, made him seek vengeance," Ligod replied.

"But he said before that he just wanted to hurt them, and he did accidentally kill two of the Cardassians. Can you explain this?" Chakotay questioned.

"Yes I can. Part of him must of had doubts that they were responsible, or it's possible he felt partially guilty himself. He wasn't entirely angry at them to kill them, and a Slayer can only turn fully evil if he kills who he wants vengeance on. Besides he has injured himself and was unconscious for a day, that helps calm him down," Ligod replied.

Parker stood up, "that's interesting. How did he get injured?"

"Isn't it obvious," Palain sneered.

"Oh please," James muttered. Palain glared at him.

"I do not know how he got injured, that is irrelevant anyway," Ligod replied.

"I see but he has killed and been violent when he wasn't evil.. explain that," Parker said.

"Mr Stuart is an unique Slayer, he was not trained at all so it's pretty obvious why he'd have a bad temper. It's probably a constant battle between good and evil," Ligod said.

"Well can he be trained to not be like that?" Parker asked.

"Not at this age no," Ligod replied.

"Then wouldn't it be a good idea to keep him restrained before something like this happens again?" Parker questioned.

"I believe I was questioning him, Parker," Chakotay grumbled.

"That's fine, I don't think I need the answer anyway," Parker said, he smiled as he sat back down.

Chakotay sighed, "Ligod, you can sit back down." Ligod did as he was told. "Now I'd like Wesley to come to the stand."

Wesley made his way over to the witness box, "can I just say something first?"

"Yes if you wish," Chakotay replied.

"Mr Ligod is technically a fired watcher considering that he sent one Natural to his death and a lot of Trainees, and almost caused the deaths of James and several innocents on two occasions," Wesley said.

"You're point?" Parker muttered.

"My point is he doesn't know what he's talking about sometimes," Wesley said.

"I see, what did he get wrong?" Parker asked.

Chakotay cleared his throat, "Mr Parker, you will get your turn." Parker rolled his eyes. "Ok Wesley, what else can you tell me about Slayers or James himself that is relevant to this trial?"

Wesley sighed, "well it is the council's fault that James wasn't trained. They should of been aware of him and tried to get to him when he was a lot younger. If they had of done this he wouldn't of turned evil and he probably wouldn't be disobedient."

"So the incident at the Trafford wouldn't of happened?" Chakotay questioned.

"Exactly," Wesley replied.

Parker stood back up, "the man is still very violent when not evil, are these 'watchers' to be blamed for that too?"

"Slayers are meant to be short tempered by nature anyway. All the watchers do is train them to be a little more in control, tell them what not to do for their own good and send them out on missions," Wesley replied.

"You didn't answer my question," Parker said.

"In a way yes we are responsible. If we hadn't of left him out by accident, most of the things he gets angry about would of been avoided too," Wesley said.

"What does that mean?" Chakotay asked.

"Even though Slayers are trained so they don't turn evil, they are all told not to get involved with people just in case. Mr Stuart did and well that did not help matters," Wesley replied.

"Right I'm not the only one, but I'm the only one who gets told off for it," James said.

Lena and Zare glared in his direction, Kevin didn't notice as he was too busy winking at Nikki.

"Yes but the others are trained, you are not. The others were careful and have obviously not gotten too intimate with whoever they went out with," Ligod pointed out.

Some of the guys glanced at Kevin smirking. "Hey, hey.. the Slayer thing is my only reason."

"Ah so as long as Mr Stuart stays with this wife of his, he will remain a potential threat no matter what you do," Parker said.

"No, he is a bigger threat if she dies or something. You are not listening," Ligod snapped.

Jessie looked rather annoyed, "would anyone mind if I turned evil?"

"Oh yes she can turn 'evil' too, that's interesting," Parker said.

"Ok lets sort this out right now," James muttered as he stood up. "Unless you plan on breaking the time directive or whatever it's called by changing the past, there's nothing any of you can do about Jessie and I now. I have been training to stop myself turning evil and I think I can control it now."

"Right but we don't need a time machine, you just have to do the right thing and be single again. Slayers aren't suppose to be involved let alone have a wife and children," Wesley said.

"I told you there is nothing anybody can do about this now. If I leave her it'll just get worse, putting it mildly. If something happens to her if I'm with her or not, it's going to be the same result.." James said.

Parker smiled, "so you don't think you have control then?"

James rolled his eyes, "for crying out loud, I didn't say that."

The judge woke up suddenly, "no don't take my goldfish!" Everyone stared at him. "Oh I'm sorry, I must of dozed off for a second. Trial continue."

"It already has your honour," Parker said.

Chakotay sighed, "my client is right Parker. He has been training and that's all he can do for now. I checked the logs and he hasn't been as bad tempered since the training. Putting him in jail with lots of Cardassians who will only tempt him will make everything worse." He turned to the judge. "Your honour he has a family who do need him, and without them I am sure he may lose his control and attack the other inmates. If he has his freedom, he will probably continue to train and wont be a threat. This isn't about punishing him for mistakes in the past remember, it was about doing what's best for everyone's safety."

The judge nodded his head, "I agree Commander."

"If you don't mind your honour, I'd like to bring out a few more 'witnesses'?" Parker muttered.

Chakotay shrugged, "go right ahead, you're only wasting your time." He sat back down.

"Such arrogance. I'd like to call to the stand, Mr Anderson," Parker said.

Craig swallowed hard, "oh crap." He headed for the witness box.

"Now you've been Mr Stuart's partner in Security for a while, haven't you?" Parker questioned.

"Yes that's right," Craig replied.

"Didn't you think that somebody so violent should be in another job?" Parker asked.

"Not really, he's good at what he does," Craig replied.

"Didn't he give you a hard time or anything?" Parker asked.

Craig looked worried, "kinda yeah, but some guys are like that with other guys. I did the same to him after all."

"Yes but you went out with his half sister, surely that didn't make him treat you any worse?" Parker questioned.

"Look if it was the other way round and he was dating my stepsister, I'd be the same way," Craig replied.

"I see," Parker muttered.

"I know why you're questioning me though. I'm somebody who he doesn't like, I know that. So you think I'll do everything I can to get rid of him, well you're wrong. He and I used to be friends and I wouldn't do that to him. I do like him, I just didn't like the fact that he and Lena were closer than I was to her before they knew the truth. Plus I agreed with what Chakotay was saying before," Craig said.

Parker sighed, "very well Anderson, you may sit down." Craig sat down looking rather proud of himself. "Now can I question Mr Kim?"

Harry sat down in the witness box, "ok can I just say kinda ditto and sit back down?"

"No," Parker muttered. "You and Mr Stuart used to be roommates, right?"

"For a brief time yeah," Harry replied.

"I hear you and him didn't get along during that time," Parker said.

"He and I are very different people. It was a little like sharing quarters with Tom, except James wouldn't hide porn under my pillow and try to chat up strange girls at my doorway," Harry said.

B'Elanna glared at Tom, he was turning slightly pale. She elbowed him hard in the ribs, "pervert."

"What I was different back then and single," Tom moaned.

"You and him had a physical fight, didn't you?" Parker questioned.

"Well yeah but I did start it kind of, I was trying to annoy him and that wasn't like me at all," Harry replied.

"You two must of passed the time with some interesting conversations, Mr Kim. Anything worth mentioning?" Parker questioned.

Harry furrowed his brow as he started to think back.

**January 2372 (eight years previously)**  
**Voyager, Harry's Quarters:**  
"James can you be quiet about that," Harry muttered as he climbed into his bed.

"What, you wanted a story," James said innocently, he leaned on the wall.

"Yeah cos I couldn't sleep, you telling me about people getting cut into bits doesn't help," Harry grumbled.

James tried not to laugh, "right sorry."

"I could have nightmares you know, I don't want ones like yours," Harry said.

James shrugged, "well it would make a change from your childhood dreams and dreams about you coming onto Libby."

"What.. oh for god's sake, I do not sleep talk, ok!" Harry snapped.

"Harry, I'm the first person who's shared a room with you, right?" James said.

Harry shook his head, "no, in the Academy I shared quarters with a guy who never slept. As a matter of fact he was called James as well."

"Did he not sleep because he was worried that he'd find you in his bed with him in the morning?" James asked.

"What, no. Where are you getting that from?" Harry grumbled.

"Oh nothing," James replied.

**Present Day**  
"I don't think that was important," Parker sniggered.

Harry blushed, "well no but he was lying about that."

"I'm sure, you can sit down," Parker said.

Harry wasn't a happy chappie as he headed for his seat.

The judge used his hammer, "ok I'm falling asleep again, we'll finish up tomorrow."

**Later that day:**  
Jessie sighed, "what are you talking about, it looks like you're winning."

"Yeah dad totally outwitted Parker," Lena said.

"I guess so but Parker's got a long time to think of a comeback," James said.

Kathryn shook her head, "you've got to stop thinking so negative. Chakotay had a good point, the trial is all about whether it's safe for you to remain free. He'll have to keep thinking about that and we'll still win no matter what Parker says."

"Yeah I suppose," James said.

"Look it's going to be ok, you'll be out of here soon enough," Jessie said.

"Mum, did anyone ever find out who killed Susy?" Lena asked.

Kathryn shook her head, "no, it was a complete mystery. They didn't recognise the DNA on the body, and it was like the murderer just disappeared."

"In other words it could of been anyone that's not a member of the Federation," Lena said.

"Yes that's right, what are you getting at?" Kathryn asked.

"Well as a backup we can get proof of who did it, we solve mysteries involving murders all the time right? If it's the Cardassians we can mention that anyway," Lena replied.

"Didn't the DNA indicate what species this guy was?" James questioned.

"I don't know, I only asked around and that's all I got," Kathryn replied.

"Wait a minute, it's easy to solve a mystery that's days or weeks old.." Jessie said.

"Obviously you have never worked with Craig before," James muttered.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "not really no, but that's not my point. What I mean is this mystery is ten years old, we can't examine the body as it'll be rotting by now.."

Lena shuddered, "thanks Jess."

"Oh sorry," Jessie said. "Her body wont be any use to us, and they spent ages on the mystery and they didn't find anything."

"Oooh I know, lets resurrect her like we did with Jessie," Yasmin's eyes lit up. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"We need somebody evil who hasn't done the ritual before," Lena muttered.

"And a sacrifice," James said.

Yasmin's face dropped, "oh."

Kathryn sighed, "Jessie's right, this isn't going to be easy and we haven't got weeks or even days to solve it. We can't solve this in one night."

"Perhaps we can," Chakotay said from the doorway. Everyone looked over at him, he had a younger woman standing beside him.

"Chakotay, what do you have in mind?" Kathryn questioned.

Chakotay glanced at the woman beside her, "everyone this is my sister, Taiya. Taiya, this is my ex-wife Kathryn, my daughter Lena, Kathryn's daughter Yasmin, and her son James, oh and that's his wife Jessie."

"Wait, did you just say I was James' mum?" Yasmin asked.

Chakotay groaned, "Yasmin, shut up."

Taiya laughed, "it's nice to meet you all."

"Taiya has a plan that'll help the case. We already have the judge on our side, and we've convinced everyone that the watchers lack of responsibility made James turn evil. But we still need to convince the jury that James was not responsible," Chakotay said.

"I don't understand," Kathryn muttered.

Taiya stepped forward, "I have a way of seeing into the past without actually affecting the timeline. We can see who murdered Susy for ourselves."

"You're not making this up right?" James said.

Taiya shook her head, "no. Chakotay told me about this whole thing and it occurred to me that it may help the case if we expose the murderer. He or she or they will be punished instead I'd imagine. The watchers may get a telling off for not training you."

"How is this possible?" Lena asked.

"Well it's a combination of a vision quest and a spell," Taiya replied. Everyone stared blankly at her. "The vision quest will be the part that'll help who ever sees the incident be invisible. The spell will take the person back in time."

"Are you certain it wont pollute the timeline?" Kathryn asked.

"Very certain," Taiya replied.

"Oh well, lets get started then," James said.

Everyone stared at him instead. "You've got to be crazy?" Jessie grumbled. "For one thing when Tuvok helped you see what your dad did to you it freaked you out completely. Seeing your mum get killed wont be any better."

"She's right, get one of us to do it," Kathryn said.

"Actually can I interrupt?" Taiya interrupted "Somebody who was actually at the scene has to do it, and it would help if whoever did it could share what they saw telepathically. As I can see, James is the only one who can do it."

"Can I just pretend I was there?" Lena asked.

"It doesn't work that way. I need the exact position of the murder, exact time.." Taiya replied.

"Well he can tell me," Lena said.

"You don't understand, the spell wont work since you were not at the scene. You have never even been to that place," Taiya said.

"Hang on, will James turn evil again if he sees this?" Kathryn asked.

"No he shouldn't. I heard he's been controlling it, once he realises it's not really real, he'll snap out of it as soon as the spell's finished if he does," Taiya replied.

"I dunno, I don't think this is a good idea," Jessie muttered.

"Guys, this will work. All James has to do afterwards is get a Vulcan or a Betazoid that's neutral in all this to share the memories of it. They can testify to the court," Chakotay said.

"It would be a lot harder if the one who does this wasn't telepathic really," Taiya said.

"So what else do you need?" James asked.

Taiya glanced at Chakotay, "just information, you can give that to me when we do this."

"When is this going to happen?" Kathryn asked carefully.

"We can do this now. But I'd appreciate it if there wasn't a crowd," Taiya replied.

Chakotay nodded, "that's a good idea, me, Taiya and James only."

"Um, you missed my name out," Jessie said.

"I meant to. It's obvious why James and Taiya have to stay, and I'm staying just in case Taiya needs any help," Chakotay said.

Jessie groaned, "this is typical."

"Come on, lets go," Lena said.

"When should we come back?" Kathryn asked.

"We'll contact you," Chakotay replied. Kathryn, Lena, Jessie and Yasmin headed out.

**A little while later:**  
Taiya was now behind the forcefield with James, with the usual Indian stuff. Chakotay was standing behind the forcefield looking rather tense.

"I don't see why the field is necessary," Taiya muttered.

"It's a precaution. James only thinks he's trained himself to calm down.." Chakotay said.

"I know where you're going with this. I was able to turn evil because mum was singing, get through a forcefield and help the others escape those clones. Afterwards I turned back because she had stopped," James said.

"Ok but turning evil over bad singing, she can't be that bad now," Chakotay commented.

Taiya looked amused, "she must be. Chakotay I heard you at the trial, what's up with you?"

"Well you're in the forcefield with him and it's kind of worrying," Chakotay replied.

"Well lets hope there's no security cameras in here that Parker can watch," James commented.

Chakotay looked around the room, "no I think we're ok."

"If you're worried about my well being, lower the forcefield," Taiya said.

Chakotay sighed, "fine." He pressed a button on the station.

"Ok so I've got all the information I need, lets begin," Taiya said, she knelt down. She looked up at James who looked rather tense too. "Ok whenever you're ready, I can wait as long as you need."

"No," James shook his head. "I'd rather get it over with."

"Right, just kneel down in front of me," Taiya said.

James did as he was told. "Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Just put your hand on the Akoonah, and close your eyes. I'll do the rest," Taiya replied.

James laughed quietly as he put his hand on the Akoonah, "hakuna matata."

Taiya groaned, "Chakotay warned me about that."

"Sorry," James said.

"Ok close your eyes and we'll begin," Taiya sighed. She closed her own eyes, "ah koo chee moya, we are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers. We are far from the bones of our people. But perhaps there is a powerful being who will give us the answers we seek. I need your other hand now." James took a hold of her left hand.

"Aiena, aseena, mareena, please take us back to 2369, the twelve month on the eighteenth day, eight pm. Lasaina, maheia, take us to the Trafford Centre, above ground and around the centre fountain."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow, "great spell."

"And please shut up my brother," Taiya muttered, smiling evilly. "Ah koo chee moya, embrace the spell and allow us to see, but not to be seen, heard or touched."

**December 2369:**  
James appeared nearby the fountain, he looked around. "It worked," he said to himself. He tried to touch the nearby banister but his hand went straight through it, "yep it really worked." He pulled a face, "why am I talking to myself?"

He then caught sight of Susy walking out of the girls toilets nearby. She stopped to look inside the only carrier bag she had. She rummaged through the bag but decided to continue walking.

A man dressed in black clothes and a hat covering parts of his face, came up behind her, he put his arm around her neck. She screamed as he did, he brought out a knife and slit her throat with it. She fell to the ground after dropping her bag. James didn't react straight away, he just stared in shock.

The man then looked around, and ran towards the escalator. Several people started coming around the corner, a lot of them gathered around to see what was going on. The Cardassians did the same not long later. James tried to get passed them all, "wait, I can't touch them." He walked through everyone, and headed towards the banister.

Looking over to the ground floor he saw the dark man just walking like everyone else. He then rushed over to the escalator and ran down. He kept running until he caught up. The man glanced briefly to his left and that's when James saw his face.

**Present Day**  
James opened his eyes, "oh god."

"What, who is it?" Taiya asked.

He slowly stood up, "guys, I'm sorry but.." He hit Taiya hard enough to knock her out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chakotay snapped as he headed over. James easily knocked him out too.

"I said I'm sorry ok," he said to them both. Then he ran out of the room.

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Page of the Book**

**Written //** 25th - 26th & 31st March, 1st - 3rd April 2004

------------

"I really should be there for him," Jessie said.

"It's ok, there's nothing you can do," Kathryn said.

In: "Paris to Janeway."

Kathryn tapped her commbadge, "what is it?"

In: "James escaped confinement, we don't know where he is."

Kathryn quickly downed her coffee, "what!?"

"He said he's escaped and they can't find him, god," Yasmin muttered.

Kathryn stared blankly at her, "I heard that."

"I have an idea. Look for any human lifesigns that do not have the usual commbadge signature," Lena said.

In: "Good idea."

"Yeah, how come we've never used that before?" Jessie questioned.

"Cos I just thought of it," Lena replied.

In: "We have his position. He's in the quarters area, he's in a hurry so he must be looking for someone."

"He probably knows who did the murder and is looking for them," Jessie said.

Kathryn and Lena turned pale. "Oh god, if I know him as well as I think I do.." Lena stuttered.

Kathryn nodded, "yes, but that's not going to help him win this case, quite the opposite." Three of the girls got up and hurried out of the cafe. Yasmin looked confused, she finished off Lena and Jessie's coffee and followed them.

**Quarters area:**  
Daniel was walking down the corridor, he passed the two Cardassians.

In: "Paris to all guests. Be advised there is a prisoner on the loose, if you see him try and avoid him, unless you have a phaser on stun."

Daniel raised his eyebrow, "right, that's not going to help any court cases."

The Cardassians stopped nearby him. "Oh that's good, we'll be seeing him in jail after all," Palain sneered.

Daniel turned around, "oh my god, you two need a life stat."

"We're needing it more than you think," Satai commented, glancing at something behind Daniel.

"What, what is it?" Daniel asked, he turned around. "Oh that makes sense."

James was now nearby them just staring, looking rather angry too.

"Oh great not again," Palain grumbled.

"You killed her, you killed my stepmother," James muttered.

"No I didn't," all three said unison. They all glanced at each other afterwards looking more confused.

James walked closer to the group, "she didn't do anything wrong, but you still slashed her throat."

"Well this obviously has nothing to do with me," Daniel said. The other two nodded in agreement.

James narrowed his eyes, he grabbed a hold of Daniel by the neck and pushed him into the wall. "Why did you do it!?"

Daniel struggled in his group, "I don't know what you.. are talking about."

The two Cardassians seemed rather shocked. "Well I wasn't expecting that," Palain muttered.

Daniel was pulled a little away from the wall and then pushed back into it harder than before. "You were all dressed up in black and hid your face, you were planning this. Why would a watcher kill my stepmother!" James yelled at Daniel.

"I don't know, I really don't.." Daniel muttered.

Lena, Jessie, Kathryn and Yasmin appeared on the scene. Yasmin's eyes lit up, "oh cool." Lena slapped her across the back of the head.

"James, what are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"It was Daniel, he killed her.." James replied.

"I didn't," Daniel said.

Lena walked closer to the scene, "calm down James, Daniel wasn't Daniel back then. He was Ronnie, if he did it he wont remember it."

"I never thought about that," Daniel muttered.

James slowly let go of him, Daniel got away from him as quickly as he could.

"That's good, lets just calm down ok," Kathryn said.

"He didn't even give her a chance to fight back, he just slit her throat," James muttered.

Jessie walked over to him, "it's ok, it was a long time ago." She put her arms around him, they hugged each other.

"Well we've got a problem. Everyone will know about this, the trial is screwed," Kathryn said.

Lena glanced at her, "not really. Ronnie is a watcher, if it was planned there must be a reason right?"

"How would we find out, I mean Daniel doesn't remember anything," Kathryn said.

Jessie pulled away from James, "wait.. Ian said a while ago that there was a watcher type guy, you know who visited James when he was in the hospital afterwards."

"He probably thought it was one," Kathryn said.

"Either way he had knowledge of Evil Slayers and he knew about the murder, maybe he knows something else," Jessie said.

**Later, Conference Room 1:**  
Chakotay nursed a black eye as everyone looked on. "There was still no need to knock us out."

"We should of guessed that he'd react like that," Kathryn sighed.

"That doesn't matter now. We could look for that watcher type guy and get him to tell us everything he knows," Lena said.

"Yes but how do we find him?" Danny asked.

Ian shrugged, "I remember what he looks like, he might have a file somewhere."

Chakotay moved a computer towards him, "be my guest."

"James did join a weird gym back in Manchester, he thinks now that it was a Slayer gym," Jessie said. Everyone looked over at her. "Supposably Ian's little sister helped him join, and the guy in charge seemed a bit watcher like."

"Ok what if he's just as clueless about this as we are? Wesley and Ligod said that nobody knew about James back then," Kathryn questioned.

"Well that's a lie, Ronnie did and how would he know more than the guys who always know who the Chosens are?" Lena replied.

"Just because he killed James' stepmother, doesn't mean that he knew about him. It was a random killing, right?" Kathryn said.

"It seems awfully convenient," Lena said.

"It seems awfully stupid more like. Why would a watcher intentionally kill a family member of a Slayer with no training?" Jessie pointed out.

"You were the one that brought this up," Lena muttered.

"I know but I just suggested that he may know more about it," Jessie said.

"Watchers don't tend to just kill random people anyway," Lena said. "It had to be planned out, there must of been a reason."

Daniel looked up at everyone, "I feel awful, I wish I could help out here."

Lena glanced at him, "it's ok, we'll figure it out."

"Yeah but what do we tell the court either way? They may lock him up," Jessie said.

"Not if he doesn't remember it. People get locked up to get punished so how can they punish him if he doesn't remember it?" Lena said.

"I found him," Ian blurted out. Jessie leaned over to see the file.

"Yeah that's him," she said.

"Where is he?" Lena asked.

Ian pressed a few buttons, "oh my god.."

"What?" Lena questioned

"I knew I recognised that guy. He's a regular at our new club, why didn't I notice that before?" Ian replied.

"This guy is a regular at our club?" Danny muttered.

"You have a club?" Jessie questioned.

"Yeah on the Newcastle Quayside," Danny replied.

Kathryn sighed, "well that's nice but does he live in the area?"

"Yeah but he usually comes by this time at night. We should get there now," Ian replied.

"Ok, Lena and I will go with them two to the club," Jessie said, taking command.

"Jessie, you're not in charge you know," Kathryn grumbled.

Jessie used her strong scary glare on her, "well I'm going, you can't stop that."

Kathryn sighed, "ok, Lena, Jessie and Daniel, you go with Danny and Ian."

"Why me?" Daniel asked.

"You wanted to help didn't you, now's your chance," Kathryn replied.

Yasmin pouted, "I want to go."

Kathryn groaned, "fine."

**Newcastle Quayside:**  
The awayteam walked inside a busy club, dance music was of course blasting.

"Can you see him anywhere!?" Jessie asked.

Ian looked around, "yeah I see him!" He lead the way to the bar, where a middle aged man was sitting. "Excuse me?"

The guy turned to the group, "yes can I help you?"

"Can we talk?" Danny asked.

"No, not until later," the man replied.

Lena grabbed a hold of his arm tightly, "how's this for later?" She dragged him out his chair and headed into a backroom. The others followed her.

Once they were in a quieter room Lena let go of the man. "Ok I haven't done anything wrong, do you always treat your customers like this?"

"What do you know about Slayers, watcher guy?" Lena asked.

The man pretended to look confused, "what do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, I am telepathic and I can hear you," Lena grumbled.

"You don't need telepathy Lena," Jessie muttered.

"No I don't," Lena said. She grabbed a hold of the guy by the front of his shirt. "Now tell me what you know."

The guy laughed, "listen young lady, I really do have no idea what you are on about."

"Really?" Lena said, she pushed the guy onto the table and leaned over him.

"Careful, that's a new table," Danny muttered.

"Listen I am not in the mood. My brother is going to go to jail if you don't stop playing these games," Lena snapped.

"You want to know about Slayers?" the man asked.

"Well yeah kind of, you owned your own gym for them didn't you?" Lena replied.

"Excuse me?" the man laughed.

"Lena, let me do this," Jessie said.

Lena glanced back at her, "no offense Jess, but I think I can hurt him more."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "why does everyone assume that I'm soft, let me handle this."

"In a minute," Lena muttered. She turned back to the man. "You trained a guy called James Taylor, remember him?"

"I knew a guy called that yes, but I didn't train anybody," the man muttered.

"That's bull, I saw you in that gym when James took me there once," Jessie said.

"Well you're obviously mistaken," the man muttered.

"My god, you can't lie very well. Just give it up and tell us," Daniel said as he went closer to Lena.

The man looked shocked when he saw Daniel, "Ron?"

"Ah see, you know me," Daniel said.

"I didn't think you were working for Ronnie," the man said.

Lena laughed, "no we're not working for him, and it's Daniel now."

"You're obviously a Slayer, Chosen right?" the man questioned.

"Right I already knew that, so tell me something I don't know," Lena grumbled.

"Your brother, he's going to jail?" the man said.

"That's right, you were at the hospital when he was there after the incident ten years ago," Lena said.

"He was a student, I had to visit him. Is that what this is about?" the man mumbled.

"I don't get it, why did you lie to us earlier?" Jessie asked.

"The gym was suppose to be confidential. Only members were suppose to know about it," the man replied.

"Yeah but the Slayer thing is out in the open now. Why hide it?" Jessie questioned.

"You don't understand, you never did," the man replied.

"Maybe if you explain it to us," Lena said.

The man sighed, "I'm sorry James is getting locked up for the accident, but threatening me is not going to do anything."

"We know that Ronnie murdered his stepmother," Jessie said.

The man turned pale, "what.. you, you did Ron? Bad.. bad."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "for crying out loud."

"Let me take over," Jessie said.

Lena groaned, she stood back up. "Be my guest Jess."

Jessie smiled sweetly, "great."

"Well this should be interesting," the man sniggered as he stood back up.

"No, this is going to be painful," Jessie muttered. She kneed him in the usual place as hard as she could. "Now you knew Ronnie killed Susy, how?"

The man leaned on the table, "he did tell me."

"Did he tell you he killed somebody in the Trafford, or did he say I killed James' stepmother?" Jessie asked.

"What kind of question is that?" the man asked.

Jessie hit him in the face, he had a nice new bruise on his face afterwards. "All you have to do is answer them, no asking questions of your own."

"It was the second one," the man muttered.

"Ok, so it was planned then?" Jessie said.

"No," the man replied.

"Oh did I tell you, there are right and wrong answers. Whichever ones you get wrong you get.." Jessie hit him again, this time in the nose. "Now give me the right answer."

"She's good," Danny whispered to Ian.

The man felt under his nose, which was now lightly bleeding. "Yes it was planned."

"Why, what did James do to you, or maybe what did Susy do to you?" Jessie asked.

"I never met Susy," the man grumbled.

"Ok then, what did James do to you?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing, he was a promising student," the man replied.

Jessie was about to hit him again but Lena grabbed her wrist. "So why did you get Ronnie to kill her? What was the plan?"

"I really can't remember," the man replied.

"Wrong answer," Jessie muttered, she kicked him in the leg.

"That's getting annoying," the man grumbled.

"Really? I'm just getting warmed up. Some say I'm a lot more dangerous than James is," Jessie said with an evil glint in her eye, not the usual evil kind though. "Now what was the plan?"

"It was a silly plan that went wrong, what's the point?" the man replied.

Lena rolled her eyes, she pushed the guy into the wall. Jessie and her walked over to him. "Come on, the watchers wanted Susy dead. Why?" Lena asked.

"Because James told me he didn't like her, why else," the man sniggered.

Lena grabbed his left arm and twisted it a little, "you do realise we're both very dangerous girls when angry."

"Well I must say, he's very lucky to have you both," the man said sarcastically.

"Oh, I really want to join in," Yasmin said.

"Watching is fun enough," Danny said.

Daniel walked closer to Lena and Jessie. "Listen Mr whatever your name is. You're in a room with a very strong Chosen, an ex evil witch, a psychopath clone of James, me, a really dirty minded girl, and some big fat guy. If I were you I'd talk."

"I'm not really dirty minded," Danny pouted.

"Hey, I own this club. Don't make me throw you out," Ian muttered.

"Guys, later," Jessie said.

"What's it going to be watcher guy? Tell us the truth or get a really nasty beating?" Lena questioned.

The man sighed, "fine. There were a group of watchers who were curious about the evil side of a Slayer. They wanted to see what happens when one turns evil."

"That's why Susy died, you were experimenting?" Jessie questioned.

The man laughed, "that's why nobody went to Earth to train James. We put forward the proposal to the council, they agreed to it."

"Great, you're coming with us," Lena said.

"Going with you where?" the man asked.

"To San Francisco, you're going to tell everyone in the court room what you just told us," Lena replied.

"And if I refuse?" the man questioned.

"Geez, does watchers have terrible memory naturally?" Jessie muttered.

"You probably gave him a concussion Jess," Lena said. She dragged the man out of the room, everyone followed.

**The next morning:**  
"I do not understand," the judge said.

"It's simple your honour. We made him go back in time, without having the ability to alter anything, and he saw the murder himself," Taiya said. Everyone gasped. "It is my fault this happened."

"So who was it?" the judge asked.

Chakotay glanced over at the audience. "It was none other than one of the watchers." The non Voyager crewmembers gasped. "Taiya please sit down, I'd like to question one of the watchers behind this disgusting murder, Mr Harrison."

Security people guided the man over to the witness box.

"You sent Ronnie, aka Daniel now, to murder Mrs Taylor-Stuart, didn't you?" Chakotay questioned.

Harrison sighed, "yes." Most of the audience collapsed.

"Please explain," Chakotay said.

"The watchers council had decided to allow three watchers, myself, Mr Ronnie Lavine and Mr Ligod Geenewell to monitor James, as he was an experiment," Harrison said.

Everyone looked at Ligod, James glanced at him with a really annoyed glare. He looked rather uncomfortable, "oh crap."

"Experiment in what?" Chakotay questioned.

"The council wanted to see what an Evil Slayer was like and of course how to treat the condition," Harrison replied.

Wesley looked rather shocked, "why wasn't I told about this?"

"Hang on, why was I picked out for this little experiment?" James asked.

"Firstly not all watchers were told, and neither were the Slayers. Secondly, we had the perfect excuse as you were at the other side of the galaxy," Harrison replied. "Also Zare lost her brother a few years ago, that proved a good opportunity to do more research."

Zare looked rather annoyed, "that's why I spent eight years in a nut house!?"

The judge used the hammer, "that is enough, order in the court room now." He rubbed his forehead, "this is a very complicated case but I have reached a verdict on my own. Mr Ronnie did murder the stepmother of Mr Taylor-Stuart, but he does not remember it. However Mr Geenewell and Harrison have technically caused the deaths of a lot of people, they will be arrested."

"Oh great," Ligod groaned.

"Even though Mr Taylor-Stuart did the killings himself, it is obvious he wasn't responsible so wont be punished for the murders of the two Cardassians and others in future experiences," the judge said. "However, he had control of himself when he started fights with crewmembers, disobeyed many orders and of course made fun of the command team."

"Um no he didn't, we were just joking around," Chakotay lied.

The judge ignored him, "he will not go to jail for this, since he is a Slayer we do need him over in Manchester in England and in other areas too. As punishment he will do three months of community service."

"Is that all!? Judge I protest," Palain grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I have reached my verdict. Mr Stuart will be released in a few days as he did escape confinement during the case. Now, the case is closed," the judge said, he used the hammer.

**Later that night:**  
James was now sitting on his own inside the brig. There were two guards playing Settlers Two on the computer nearby.

"No no, that's my territory. Stop using those catapults!" one of the security guys snapped.

"Hey if you can't handle the game, don't even try playing it," the other security guy sniggered.

Craig walked into the room, "hey guys."

"Hey," the two guys said without taking their eyes off the game.

Craig walked over to the forcefield, "congrats on the case."

"Thanks," James said.

"Look I wanted to wait until you left the prison but.. your sister is dating Daniel," Craig blurted out.

"What? You're kidding," James said.

Craig shook his head, "oh btw, I mean Lena, not Yasmin."

"I know.. Lena has a thing for stupidly bright blonde haired guys," James said.

Craig stared at him looking amused, "yeh she does."

"Right, for the last time.. she doesn't and never did like me," James rolled his eyes.

"Ok.. but it did take you about twenty odd years to figure out that Jessie liked you," Craig said.

James stared blankly at him, "Craig, Lena's my sister you disgusting freak."

Craig looked rather nervous, "ok ok... btw can I remind you of the Lena and Daniel age difference?"

"Craig, you're going to have to wait.. I've already tried to kill him once this week," James muttered.

"Oh.. what time in a few days?" Craig questioned.

"I dunno, I've just got cleared for countless murders so I don't think I should... how's dinner time for you?" James replied.

Craig grinned, "perfect."

******THE END******


End file.
